Journey
by Saria's Wings
Summary: Light travels in all of our hearts, but if your vision is still blurred, you'll be blinded to the love everyone holds for you.
1. Tornados

He forgot to tell me about the tornados. 

I say 'forgot' because he wouldn't purposely neglect to tell me about them. 

Right? 

I mean- my life was just chopped up into a billion little pieces, it's flipped so up is back and left is down and right is forward, so he totally wouldn't not tell me about the tornados. 

I hope... 

I suppose you would like to know HOW my life got twisted into an alternate universe. 

It happened during math class. (Like math wasn't bad enough!) I was just sitting there like a good little girl doodleing all over my test, (I wasn't going to pass anyway, so why bother?) and thinking about every single way I could parody the melody of 'Remedy' by Little Boots when Kayne (my best guy friend forever!) threw a crumpled up note at the back of my head. 

I shot him a dirty look, then saw the frantic look in his stormy grey eyes, so I opened it carefully- like it was the most delicate and valuable piece of paper on the planet. 

Needless to say I pretty much ripped it open, earning a few death glances from my preppy peers. 

Oh get a life. It's not like this one test would bring the answer to all the univers. 

I looked down at the note oh-so eagerly. (Not really though.) It read "Let's Play CoD!" 

I glanced back at him curiously- then quickly scralled, "When?" and sent it back to him. 

It hit my head again rather quickly with the reply "NOW." 

Confused? Well I'm glad. That's our secret launguage. We use it on IM and in class, so no one knows what we tricksters will be doing next. 

But in our launguage "Call ofDuty" means "Run like Hell!" 

So clearly something was wrong in paradise. 

I didn't ask why. Over the years of rather... strange events where I end up on the top of a burning building or... in a hostage sitiuation and Kayne knew EXACTLY how to get me out of it- I learned to trust his judgment. 

So I rose my hand, and he rose his. 

Mr. Teacher Dude took one look at us and said, "Oh, just go." 

"Thanks you, sir!" I said as respectively as I could while jumping up with my things. 

"Yeah. Thanks teach!" Kayne said ( ruining any possibilty that people would think of me as respective!)stumbleing after me. 

We made our way out of the building side by side, and I bumped his shoulder, yelling "What's going on?" 

He didn't bump back. He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. 

He just kept running. 

And pissed me off. 

So I froze and it took him eight long strides to realize it. 

"What?" Kayne said angerly. 

"Exactly," I said. "What is going on?" 

"Look," he said grabbing my arm, "I'll tell you later, just c'mon!" 

I scowled, but let him drag me along. Whatever was going down had him freaked out, and after all we'd seen, that's saying a lot. 

I pulled my arm from his grip and ran next to him, while the 'Mission Impossible' theme played in the back off my head. We weaved our way through the gates of our school and around any people lingering on the streets of Manhatten. 

The first snow had fallen only the day before and the crisp air whipped at me skin. How was I so stupid as to NOT bring a coat to school? 

"God, It's cold out," I mummered. 

The sky rumbled, and storm clouds rolled in. 

Finally, curiosity got me. I said, "It's later. What is going on?" 

"Not now!" he yelled because the sudden wind was whistling so loud I thought my ears would pop. 

I yelled back, "Fine! But where are we going?"  
"You'll see!" 

I grumbled 'You'll see,' mockingly to myself, then said louder, "Why can't we just take a cab? I'm free-" 

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt,what I swore was the wind forming hands,push me out onto the busy streets, and the black ice left on the road had me stumbleing and falling facedown on the blacktop. 

I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself, because I heard the sound of squeeling wheels, and a very loud obnoxious horn coming towards me. I felt doomed until a pair of arms yank me up from the ground and out of harms way. 

When I was safely on the sidewalk, I breathed a sigh of releif. 

"Thanks, Kayne," I mummered. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a gold coin about the size of a quarter and threw it over the street. 

"Umm," I looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" 

"Calling a cab," he said matter of factly. 

The coin landed and where it once was popped a gray taxi with three very old looking ladies each with dark sunglasses on in the front seat, bickering about something or other.  
Kayne held the door open for me saying, "Get in." 

"No." 

Kayne looked at me suprized, but I was fed up. "First, tell me what's going on! What are we running from? Where are we going? What pushed me, and WHERE," I gestured to the cab, "did THIS come from!" 

He sighed and said, "Just get in. I'll tell you on the way." 

"The way to WHERE exaclty?" 

He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Just trust me." 

I'm pretty sure I pouted a little, but got in anyway, with him climbing after me. 

The ladies took just enough time away from their argument to ask, "Where to?" 

"Half-Blood Hill," he replied. 

"Who-sa-what now?" I asked, only slightly freaked out. 

"Out of our area, son," the woman farthest to the right said, with a wicked single toothed grin. 

It took all I had not to flinch. 

"I'll pay the extra." 

She then turned toward the driver and yelled, "Clotho! It's my turn with the eye!" 

"Wh-" I couldn't help but feel flabergasted. "What?" 

"No Atropos! I'm driveing! You have the tooth!" 

"But you'vehad it all day!" 

The middle one started grabbing at Atropos' tooth yelling, "You've had the tooth all day!

You don't need the eye!" 

"Stop it, Lachesis! The tooth is mine!" 

"Lachesis?"I repeated. "It's that the name of one of the whatcha thingers in the hooza whatzit?" 

"Yes," Clotho said, with sarcastic venom. "That's what we're called." 

"You even got the technical terms right!" Atropos grunted. "The 'whatcha thingers in the hooza whatzit.' What are they teaching kids these days?" 

"Do you even pay attention during school?" Kayne asked, with a little smile on his face. 

"Yes!" I answered, defensively. 

"Tch," he laughed. "When?" 

"Phy ed, and choir." 

He laughed again, and rolled his eyes. "They're the FATES of GREEK MYTHOLOGY." 

"Oh, yeah!" I looked at them. "Why would your parents name you guys after them?" 

All three began to laugh, and I felt even more stupid. 

"What?" 

"Kai," he said grabbing my attention. "They ARE the Fates." 

"Who them?" I asked pointing at the old ladies. "Are you trying to tell me they're the Fates?" 

He just looked at me and I laughed, "You're insane." 

"Am I?" he asked. 

"Yes!" I yelled annoyed. "Greek Mythology is just that! Myths!" 

"Oh, deary," Clotho smiled (and this time I did flinch). "There's so much you need to learn."  
"Kai, focus," Kayne said. "Look at their eyes. What do you see?" 

"How can I see their eyes?" I asked. "They're wearing glasses." 

"No, child," Lachesis said, "We're not," quickly followed by a "I want the tooth!" 

"Focus," Kayne said. 

So I did. 

And nearly screamed. 

After a moment of rehabilitaion and deep breatheing Kayne told me everything. How the Greek gods where real, how the 'Mist' works on mortals eyes, and how he and I just _happened _to be children of a god. Demi-gods. He also breifly toldme how he was sent to find someone important to the Camp Half-Blood community and ran into me instead. To that I said, "Way to make a girl feel important." He quickly apologized, but continued on to how these things called 'venti' had pushed me, and how any terrible situation in my past had been direct result of my godly half, because these 'Monsters' all wanted to kill 'people like us' just because of who our parents were. 

I frowned and tryed to drink in as much of what he was saying as possible, when the cab stopped and Clotho said, "We're here, now give us our payment and go." 

I looked out the window and saw only a little strawberry ranch at the bottom of a hill. 

Kayne handed the Fates a small bag full of something that klinged as it moved and stepped out, then helped me out. 

"Um," I said slightly confused. "Where are we?" 

The cab disapeared at an extreme speed and I realized that had been how fast we'd been going. 

"Okay, holy crap." 

Kayne chuckeled then became sollom. 

"What?" 

"C'mon," he said pulling my arm. "we need to hurry. 

The wind picked up suddenly and whipped my light brown hair around my face and his golden hair around his, so I nodded and followed. 

We sprinted down the hill doing as best we could against the wind when it suddenly changed direction sending us both falling head-first. 

I was sent spiraling into a tree, while Kayne turned and regained his footing. 

He turned looking at our surroundings calculatingly, and drew something on the back side of his hand then yelled, "Kai! Run! Down the hill, now!" 

"But-!" 

"Just do it!" 

I nodded reluctently, as violent winds threatened to drag me upwards. 

I used all my strength and pulled myself from tree to tree, preying that none broke under the pressure. 

I turned back just in time to see Kayne flying past me, looking nearly unconcious. 

"Kayne!" I ran to him and pulled him to his feet. 

"Thanks," he grunted. 

I looked around futielly searching for someone or _something_ to beat for hurting my friend. 

The wind itself seemed to chuckle and say, "Of course you can't hurt me demi-god." 

The wind twisted at high speed forming many small tornados, that ripped an pushed at the two of us. 

See? He didn't tell me the venti could form TORNADOS. 

The wind forsefully threw me backwards, and I landed with a large cracking sound. 

Thank God the cracking was just branches underneath me. 

I crawled as quickly as my sore body could and the wind ubruptly stopped. 

I looked up realiseing the clouds that tried to follow me were stuck behind some invisible wall, and where I was, was sunny, and cheery. 

I pushed myself up as best as I could and looked for Kayne. 

When I spotted him I felt tears form in my eyes. 

I ran to him. He was battered up and a single branch was sticking straight through his chest. His eyes were open wide with shock, but no life. 

"No..." I sobbed. "Please no..." 

On his hand was a nail scratched drawing of the words "Forbiden action. I am light". 

I rubbed the white color from his hand, and whispered, "Sorry doesn't cut it." 

I let the tears fall and pulled him into my arms, yanking the stupid branch from his chest. 

Done in by a branch. 

Boy would he have laughed if I told him that. 

I stood holding him as best as I could and walked down the hill, past a large tree that overlooked what Kayne was so keen on me getting to. 

It was a camp. Just a camp. One that seemed almost abandoned. 

And the tears became heavier. 

To die for something so seemingly trivial. 

I moved as quickly as I could to the largest building and pushed the door open. Inside was a large group of kids of all shapes and sizes who seemed to be haveing a meeting,with a tall half-man half-horse,a centaur Kayne had told me,leading the conversation. 

The centaur stopped mid-sentence, glanced at me and gasped, causeing the entire group to look in my direction. 

"Help," I whimpered, and finaly passed out.


	2. Waking in a strange place? Not unusual

Top of Form

_"She's awakening."__  
_

_"Lord, what shall we do? She's just a child!"__  
_

_"Don't worry. She'l understand sooner then we shall," the first strong, man's voice said.__  
_

_"Then how can we assist her?" the lady's voice asked.__  
_

_"Just watch over her. She'll need all the help she can get."__  
_

_There was a pause, then the girl's voice said, "Master. I can sence her here!"__  
_

_"Really?" the man's voice sounded suprized. "It seems she's stronger then we realized."__  
_

_"What do we do?" a third voice said a little shakely.__  
_

_"It doesn't matter. She'llbe concious in a matter of moments."__  
_

_The shrouded figure of a man turned towards me and said, "Wake, my child. It's time to get up."__  
_

I woke with a start- sitting straight up in my cot. 

Bad idea. 

My head exploded in pain, and I had to cover my mouth with my pillow to keep from screaming. 

After calming down for a while, I looked at my suroundings- and it sure wasn't home.  
I had been sleeping in a small room with several beds. So many in fact, that I figured I was in an infermery. I had plenty enough experiences with thoughs, so it wasn't much of a suprize. But it wasn't an avarage hospital looking place. It seemed oldfashioned, more homey then the hospitals I was used to. 

I pushed myself up- slowly this time- and pulled my legs to my chest. 

That's when the memories came flooding back. 

The sudden leaving school, the wind-hands pushing me in front of a car, the strange cab, the Fates, all of the Olympians, the venti in particular and... 

"Kayne," I said aloud, holding back a sob. "Oh, Kayne..." 

I sat there crying for so long, even though it make my headache worse. I was in mourning- why couldn't my body comply with that? 

The song 'Rebmember the Name' by Fort Minor popped into my head, reminding me of Kayne, makeing me feel worse. 

Finally I heard a door open, and quickly rubbed the tears from my eyes. 

"Ah, you're up," a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, eerily similar to Kayne's walked in holding a small box. 

She set the box down, pulling out a small bottle, and handing it to me. 

"Drink," she said. "You'll feel better." 

I looked at the bottle suspiciously for a moment, then slowly took a drink. 

She was right. It made me feel much better, not to metion it tasted like half-mixed chocolate ice-cream, so I drank greedily. 

"Whoa, whoa," she said pulling the bottle from my rather shakey grip. "Do you want to desintigrate?" 

I gaped at her and she laughed. 

"Sorry. You're still new at this. I keep forgetting because of what happenedafter you're little run inwith the ventiyesterday. Don't worry. We chased them off."  
Before I could ask her what she meant, she asked, "So, what's your name?" 

"Kai." 

She rose an eyebrow at me. "Just 'Kai'?" 

I smiled, slyly. "Well, you could call me Kaleido, or Rainbow for that matter." 

She laughed, "I think I'll stick with Kai. I'm Annabeth by the way." 

"Just Annabeth?" I asked. "No 'Anna' or 'Annie' or 'Beth' or 'Bethilda' or-" 

"No, no," she said, trying to keep a straight face. "Just Annabeth." 

"Swell," I said holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you." 

She took it saying, "Same here." 

After a small pause I said, "Sooo, what do I do now?" 

"That depends," she said. "Can you move?" 

"I think so," I said and stood tall testing my mustles. I streched a little, then hopped on my toes to check if the sence of security was false. It wasn't so I said cheerily, "Yup!" 

"Well it's nearly capture the flag time," she said smileing. "I'll show you the camp right after I attend to my brother, then we'll go play." 

"Sound's good," I said, and followed her to another cot. 

The figure was completely cover by a blanket and Annabeth shook it's shoulder. 

"Wake up, silly. Sleeping in isn't allowed!" 

A groan came from below the covers and the figurethrew the blanket from it's head. "Alright, alright." 

I gasped. 

Well I'm pretty sure I did. 

It caught in my throught so I had no clue if anyone else could hear it. 

There sat up Kayne, alive and well. 

"How- but, you-" I shook my head. "You were dead!" 

Kayne tilted his head at me and said, "I thought you were." 

Okay, I admit. I was freaking out, but after that comment I remained silent. 

"You really don't know what happened?" Annabeth asked. 

"Ah- well..." I wracked my memory but all I remembered was passing out. "No, actually." 

Annabeth looked at me and said, "Just before you collapsed you started to glow, and that light flowed into Kayne, and his wounds healed instantly." 

My mouth gaped, then I regained my posture saying, "Riiiight.I supposethen the magical unicorn wisked us off over the rainbow and we crashed into a pot of gold." 

"Kai, I'm completely serious," Annabeth said. "Kayne instantly woke up, and you really did look dead. For a while we thought you just gave him your lifeforce or something." 

I frowned still not convinced, but didn't argue. Not after everything that's happened. 

Annabeth senced this and frowned aswell. She then turned to Kayne, and asked, "Do you feel good enough to give a tour?" 

Kayne sneered at her, "I told you I was fine _yesterday._" 

"Well we needed to make sure," Annabeth held a hand to him which he reluctantly took. "Your wounds may have healed but you couldn't even walk straight." 

"Che'" he sniffed. "I could too." 

"Stop acting tough, Kayne. Let's just go." 

He nodded and shot me a glance, which I didn't return, and we slowly made our way out to the camp. They showed me the cabins, that formed an entire oval, each with a special design. The one that music flowed out of 24/7 (Appolo's I later found out) caught my eye first, but that couldn't be my cabin. I was never _that _lucky. They showed my the place we'd be eating that night after capture the flag, and all of the extras, like canoeing, archey, the practice ring for batteling (WhereI was met by a GIANT dogwhich slobbered meon sight) and everything else. 

The two left me be, so I sat behind the Apollo cabin, listening to the constant music, and pondering everything that's sucomed to me that day. So much had changed in a heartbeat and I had no way of keeping up. 

I HATED that. Life may never had been easy for me, but _this. This _was an all new unlucky. 

I needed to see my mom. If she woke up and I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself. I needed to punch my ugly stepfaker (stepfather) in the face daily, and I, as much as it pains me to say it, needed to finish school. All of this being dumped on me _now _just meant that life hates me. 

Scratch that. The _Fates _hate me. And my life. And my personality. And my puns. And... Well everthing. 

And I guess I hated them right back. 

Even though I'd promised myself I'd never hate anyone. Ever. 

I pulled my knees to my chest, and layed my face on my knees. I sighed deeply and mummered to myself, "This is just too much." 

That's when a conch horn sounded, and I look up to see a rather large group of girls sauntering into the camp, led by a girl with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes. 

Then I heard Chiron yell, 

"All hail the hunters of Artemis!"


	3. Wins

~Yaaaaaaay! I did a crossover with meh buddeh Ki! A.K.A. MirandaShadow-Lilyheart. Go read her shtuff 'cause I luff her :D~

~Miranda, Adriano, and Caitlin are Ki's charactors- and you just might see them later ;)~

Have fun! ~S

* * *

I stood as the campers ran to greet the girls. Their leader smiled and nodded but looked a little concerned. I moved closer, and listened, as she mearly said 'Yes,' and 'Hmm,' distantly.

I turned to see Annabeth running towards the crowd. Everyone side-stepped to allow her through.

"Did you find him?" she said with excitement in her voice, but then saw the other girl's eyes waver. She then found interest in her shoes, and said "Oh. I understand."

Everyone became quiet at that.

The black haired girl sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I thought we got close once, but no such luck."

Annabeth looked up with a new ecouraging lightin her eyes. "That's alright. We'll find him, I know it."

The girl smiled (a smile that looked a little fake if you ask me) and nodded. She then turned to her followers and yelled, "So, who's up for Capture the Flag!"

The entire crowd- campers and visiters alike- cheered and ran off to get ready.

I just stood there a little lost and the two girls went on with their conversation, but the light in Annabeth's eyes had faded.

"So, how close did you get?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the search led us toa laberinth entrence. We didn't have enough time to check it because the Minotaur came out of nowhere and attacked us. I'm afraid they're coming back much faster then usual."

Annabeth nodded. "We found out the same thing. Thalia, I'm worried. What if they find their way in here? We barely have enough moral to rally the campersinto their training. What will we do if the shield fails?"

"It won't," Thalia said encouragingly. "We have the Fleece. And even if it failed- Athena always has a plan, right?"

Annabeth smiled. "Right."

"But against the Hunters," Thalia smiled mischeviously. "You'll always lose."

Annabeth mock punched Thalia and they turned laughing, then I caught Thalia's eye.  
I flinched, felt my face go beat red, and spun on my heals to run away, but Thalia caught my arm.

"So, who's the new comer, Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "This is Kai."

"Daughter of who?" Thalia released my arm and I turned skitteshly towards the two.

"Whom."

"Whatever," Thalia laughed. "Who's your parent, Kai?"

"Ceilia Brandshaw," I mummered.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, "That's not what I meant."

Annabeth caught my eye expectantly and I frowned.

"I-," I examined my wristband. "I don't know."

"How old are you, Kai?" Annabeth asked.

"Fifteen," I answered softly.

The two exchanged a glance.

"Um- isn't Capture the Flag starting soon?" I decided to try to get the conversation off my dad. He wasn't exactly something I liked to talk about.

"Right," Annabeth smiled. "You need to get your mind off everything. I'll help you find a weapon."

I looked at her shaken- "A-a weapon?"

"It's completely safe, I promise," Annabeth smiled, "Well- maybe not against the Hunters."

"Eh," Thalia shrugged. "I'll tell them to go easy on you."

And she did.

Kind of.

After many failures at finding we a weapon- even though I was partial to the bow- I found going free hand was most natural for me.

Annabeth had smiled like it was my funeral, and freaked me out completely.

Well I learned later why.

Every single one of the campers and Hunters were geared up with REAL armour and REAL weapons, that can cause REAL pain and REAL death.

And I felt REAL fear.

I shivered as Annabeth handed a helmet with a red feather on the top, and she said, "Just stick in the trees out of sight. You'll be fine."

Easy for her to say. She's been here since she was- what 7?

Crazy girl.

Just before Chiron announced the rules I caught Kayne's eye. He looked really comfortable next to Annabeth figureing out a stratagy to out-do the Hunters, and I finally realized how out of place he must have felt in the city, talking to only one demi-god that didn't even know gods existed, surrounded by threats and pretecting said demi-god from thoughs threats whith the demi-god even noticeing how troublesom it must have been for him, and therefore not thanking him enough.

My heart sank even more as he shot me a wide smile.

I looked away sadly, as Chiron began to speak.

"The rules are simple," he said. "Capture the other team's flag before they do-"

I tuned him out, and instead thought of how terrible a person I am.

When he finished a new person I'd never met spoke up, "No mameing or killing. You all know the punishment is no s'mores for a week. And wouldn't that be troublesome?"

No s'mores for a week? Someone's gotta smack some sence into these people.

Chiron whispered somehing to the bored-looking man and we sneered.

"And please welcome new-comer," he waved an uncarin hand at me, "Kimi- Nasonblah blah blah."

I looked behind me confused. Then back forward to see a sly smile on the man's face.

"Yes YOU."

I suddenly gained intrest in my feet as all eyes landed on me. Remebering what Annabeth had said about yesterday- I could just hear them whispering "FREAK" behind my back.

Well fine.

I don't like them either then.

Chiron saved me in a somewhat pitying voice, "Everyone take your positions. We'll begin on the sound of the horn."

As everyone cheered around me- I sighed and made my way into the forest to hide.

I sat inside a large hollow tree, hopeing no one would ever find me.

It wasn't long before the horn blew, and battle cries were heardin every direction.

I took a breathe and just sat silently, thinking about everything. I wondered how I'd go home to visit my mom. She needed me. She needed me to wake up. She ne-

Just then I saw an arrow fly by the opening in my tree and bit my toung to keep from yelping.

Two warriors- one with a red helmet- one with a blue helmet- were battleing it out right in my safe zone.

The boy in red was fighting to get close to land a stike on the girl but she kept shooting rapid fire to keep him out a range.

I suddenly saw something flash before my eyes. A skattered image of a pale boy with shiney green eyes. An arrow in his heart. The color red flowing from all directions. And tears in everyone's eyes.

I leapt out of my alcove without thinking and got a good kick towards her bow knocking it from her hand.

Startled she took a step back, and with the extra time, I launched a quick open handedblow just below her ribcage, and she kealed over, knocked out.

"Hey, thanks," the boy said.

"N-no problem," I stuttered, then footstps could be heard from every direction.

I shrank away, and he said, "It's no problem, I'll protect you-"

But it was no use. I was already gone. Dashing though the trees as quickly as I could.

I stopped for a breather and leaned against a large tree.

A branch cracked and I stiffened.

I stood sliently, and hopefully hidden.

I slowly side-stepped from my tree and back away, praying (Ha!) to remain unheard.

Well, it didn't really matter because I backed right into another girl.

I screamed.

So did she.

But she wasn't a Hunter. She was another camper looking uncomfortable with the situation.

She was probably unnerved by the fact that the only punishment for mameing or murder was no s'mores for a week. That's not really much insentive to not go all out. And consitering the scene I just left...

Well at least she had a weapon sheithed by her side. I was stating to regret not snaching that bow up when I had the chance.

The girl I bumped into had long black hair, and shocking grey eyes- like Kayne's and Annabeth's.

We stood studying eachother in silence, then footsteps were audiable and I spun on my heals, and lowered myself into a fighting position.

"I got your back," I said.

"O-okay then. Thanks."

'Heh,' I couldn't help but think. 'She's more skittish then I am.'

We heard a branch crack, and silently fell back to back.

Pillar's 'Frontline' played in my head.

"On three," the girl said.

I nodded as she held up one fingure.

Another branch cracked.

Two.

Crack.

Three.

CHARGE!

We both flung ourselves in the general direction of the sound, and out came an innocent looking Kayne, in his red helmet.

We both stopped in our tracks, and Kayne paled.

"H-hey," I mummered. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "It's okay. You two are just a little new at this. I understand."

Understanding too.

Dude makes me look like a huge jerk.

"And you can come out from there, you know," Kayne called.

I looked around confused and saw a shocked look on the girl's face.

Out from behind a tree stepped a short girl with sunny blonde hair and striking blue eyes, which I flinched at the sight of.

The girl laughed and said, "You found me!"

Strangly Kayne seemed unfased by the girl's beauty.

Okay, I'm usually not either, but this girl was... well- hot.

No homo.

The distant sound of a battle cry rang in my ears, and I turned my head in the general direction of the sound.

"What do you hear?" Kayne asked, as my instinct kicked in.

The sound slowly grew closer answering Kayne's question.

I went back into 'fighting Kai' position, and focused as hard as I could, hopeing the ADHD wouldn't kick in too much.

Both girls reached for their daggers, and Kayne grabbed the hilt of his sword, and slid it out and I didn't notice him as hestepped protectivly closer to me.

Over a little ridge, that kept the assailents hidden until the very last second, leapt four well armed, well trained Hunters.

They landed with finess, and I stiffled a flinch.

"Devide and concer!" Kayne called, and threw himself at the leading Hunter, who dropped her bow and pulled out a hunting knife.

All of us girls were kind of lost, but we understood we should listen to the senior fighter.

We broke off into little battles, which ended up with me faceing the biggest of the four Hunters. How that happened I'll never know.

No weapon, and I was faceing a consiterably larger foe then I am.

What to do?

I thought back to my lessons with Sensai Nadesha. She taught me to use the lower center of gravity to uplift force on the enemy, using their own power against them, and that my being smaller most likely meant I was faster.

I'm so glad I actually pay attention to her when she teaches me.

She lunged at me first.

Perfect.

I lowered myself and nudged my shoulder up just when she was on top of me. Her force threw her against a tree.

"Nice one!" black haired girl shouted, then blushed.

"Thank y- watch it!"

She turned just in time to block an attack from her Hunter, and their blades crashed sending both flying away, forceing both the girls to rush off in opposite directions.

I wanted to help but I had problems of my own.

The Hunter came back to me, ticked off.

She rushed me and I was up to my old tricks. But she saw right through that and landed a good elbow into my lowered shoulder. I gasped at the sudden pain, and fell onto my back. She came towards me again, and this time I flipped my foot out as I stood and she tumbled away.

I glanced over at Kayne who was easily fighting off the Hunter, but not fighting her away, while the blonde was struggeling to even keep her footing, and I knew we were fighting a losing battle.

"Um- Help!"

I shot over, and stuck a good kick into the Hunter's back, giving her just enough time to dig her feet into the ground, and for my Hunter to smack me in the back of the head, with the butt of her blade. I shrunk away, then anger set in, and I spied an awesome rock to dropkick into her stomach, but just then an arrow shot right by my ear.

Startled, I shot a glance that way just at the right time to see a black haired girl fly by with the Hunter's flag, and about 15 Hunters, includeing Thalia, tareing after her.

The Hunter attacking the blonde girl was the only of the four who noticed so she yelled, "They've got the flag!" and all four left us hanging, and running after the girl.

"GO ADRIANO!" the blonde yelled.

Kayne sighed in relief, and rubbed his neck. "Well, I never want to do that again."

Everyone of us laughed, and I turned to the girls, "I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you Kai," the black haired girl smiled. "I'm Miranda, and this," she gestured towards the blonde, "is my friend Caitlin."

"Hi," she said energeticly.

A conch horn blew in the distance, and cheers broke out.

We could barely hear it, but we did hear it.

We heard Chiron cheering, "Camp Half-Blood has beaten the Hunters, for the first time in this century!"

And we celebrated.


	4. Losses

I know it's a little angsty- but she's a teenage girl. Learn to EXPECT IT. :)

Enjoy! ~S

* * *

I smiled as everyone- even the defeated hunters- laughed and sang around the firelight.  
It reminded me of everytime my mother and I deserted town, and the stepfaker, to camp out in the beautiful green wilderness. We once even took a roadtrip to Niagra Falls, and the stepfaker didn't even notice we were gone for an entire week.

That was the joy in it. The worst thing in my life wouldn't care if Idisapeared, but my mom...

I sighed and pslipped my red winter hat from my pocket and pulled it over my ears, feeling overwhelming saddness.

I wandered away from the campfire, and sat on the rocks of the bank. The stars glissened on the surface of the calm waters.

I stared at my reflection. I looked pathetic. My once strong green-blue eyes that I got from my mother, looked faded, my pale brown hair was ratted, and I was glad I had my hat on hideing the worst part. My face was a pastey white, and I saw tears forming in my eyes.

I stuck a fingure in the image and sturred it up, hopeing it would change me along with it.

I yawned and wondered where I was supposed to sleep tonight. My dreams always took me away from my troubles.

But that's when I heard someone ask- "Has anyone seen Rodney?"

Shivers went down my spine. It didn't bother me at first, but when they couldn't find him I had a sneaking susposition I knew who they were looking for.

I stood thinking of the boy's narrow green eyes, and shaggy brown hair.  
And I remembered seeing his death.

I shuddered, and moved closter to listen as a girl spoke to Chiron, concerned.  
"-isapeared after Capture the Flag. We can't find him, Chiron."

"This is most concerning. The monsters and now this? It's becoming dangerous."  
He seemed to be talking more to himself then the girl.

He looked down at the girl, hiding his anxiouty, and said strongly, "If he doesn't show up by sun down tomarrow, I'll send out a search team. But for now, rest, Nylah. We'll find your brother."

Nylah nodded, and hid her fear as she walked to her cabbin.

Chiron noticed me lingering and smiled sadly. "I know you're scared, K-Kaleeedo," he seemed flustered by my name,"but it's okay. The boy is probably just wandering around the forest, or hiding in a cavurn of Hephaestus' Hanger."

I nodded, even though I knew nothing of a hanger, and wondered if I should tell him about my vision.

"If you need to tell me anything," Chiron said, "Just say so. What's on your mind, Ka-laay-do?"

I stiffeled a giggle at that pronounciation of 'Kaleido' then lowered my eyes remember what he wanted to know.

"I-I um..."

Chiron waited patiently.

"Wh-what would I mean if a demi-god could see the future?"

I didn't meet his gaze, but I felt his eyes widen.

"Can you-"

"No," I said too quickly. "Hy-hypotheticly."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't know. It's only supposed to be the Fates, gods,and special mortals that can see the future."

"I see..."

Chiron frowned. "If you know anything of this boy, Kaluudo, you'd tell me right?"

He got me there. I can't just let this go.

"Yeah," I mummered, and told him about my tree. "That's the last place I saw him."

Chiron nodded, but stood still expection more frm me.

I thought of the saddness that overwhelmed me when I say his... Well... You know. I didn't even know the dude, saw how he died, and I'm going to keep it a secret?

I grimaced, remembering how I felt when I found my mom... unconcious... broken and bruised... and saw how that girl- Nylah would feel the exact same way...

"I-I'll show you where I met him," and wondered off with him looking- well disapointed.

But he followed.

When we reached my tree I physically had to hold myself back from gasping.

There- as I saw it- was the boy. His eyes were empty of all emotion.

I couldn't stop the tears when they came. I knew it- I knew htis was going to happen and I- I just let it!

Chiron quickly cut off my vision of him, but it was too late. The image was burned into my mind.

I pushed past Chiron, and knelt next to him, and angerly pulled out the arrow that stuck to his chest.

A single tear landed on the open wound in his heart.

My blood ran cold, and I felt myself pale. There was a long moment of complete silence in which I nearly blacked out.

I could barely hear as Annabeth and Kayne came running up behind Chiron with news, but were cut short by something.

I didn't care. All I saw was how much he and my mother looked alike. Coiled up in a pathetic heap of saddness.

"K-Kai!"

I opened my eyes to see little tentacles of light flying from my fingures to his heart, where the tear had fallen.

"Wh-whaa-"

The blood that had spread out and into the ground flowed back into him, as the wound slowly healed.

I heard a girl's voice behind me go, "N-no way..."

I heard the leaves and branches crack as she ran towards me, and on the other side of his body, neeled Nylah.

The Rodney's green eyes fluttered open, and Nylah pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Ooph," was the only thing he could say, as both Nylah's and my tears became ones of happiness.

"You're alive," she exclaimed. "Thank the gods!"

He pushed his sister off of him gasping for breath then he shot her a confused look.

"Wh-" he coughed, "What do you mean?"

"Sh-she saved you," Nylah smiled at me, "She saved your life."

Rodney grinned, "I g-guess I owe you two."

I gave him a sad smile when Chiron finally said, "We should get you to an Infermery."

He reached down and help Nylah as she pulled him to his feet. "It seems it's been a long day for you, Rodney."

Rodney grinned , and Chiron turned to me. "I'll need to speak with you later."

I nodded, and the three made their way out of the forest.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's amazing, Kai."

I stared at my feet as I stood.

"Bee..." Kayne mummered, and I stiffened.

"What?" I asked harshly.

He flinched and I frowned. "Sorry..."

Annabeth's eyes flicked back and forth between us, and her shoulders slumped. "I suppose I should leave."

Neither of us said anything so she quickly made her way back to camp.

"Kai, what exactly happened?"

I hesitated but since he was Kayne I told him about what I saw, and how I knew this was going to happen.

He didn't say anything so I was forced to look up at a pair of eyes that I knew would be kind.

But they weren't. They shone with disbelief, and a cynical light.

"Kayne?"

"That's not possible, Kai," he whispered.

"What do you-"

His hands fell on my shoulders and he yanked me closer to him. "Don't lie to me, Kai!"  
I flinched , flinging his arm off of me. "What's your problem?"

He closed the gap I forged,"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" I yelled back. "I saw it!"

"LIAR!"

I cringed, then turned away from him. I trembled with rage. How could he not believe me?

Kayne twisted me towards him, and froze. The anger seemed to melt from his face.  
I pulled away, jumping into the tree's alcove. I pulled my knees to my chest and held back sobs.

"Kai- I'm so sorr-"

"Save it!" I yelled with all the anger I had. "You don't care anyway!"

"Kai-" he hesitated, "I do- it's just-"

I turned on him and leapt out of the tree. "It's just what? That I'm crazy? That I'm a nutter, or a liar? Well maybe I am! Maybe this is all just a fabrication of my imagination! Maybe tomarrow I'll wake up in a puffy white room finding out my mom is dead, and that drove me insane! It doesn't matter! It would be better than my best friend NOT BELIEVEING IN ME!"

Kayne flinched every word I said. "K-Kai- let me explai-"

"There's no need," this time I looked fiercly into his eyes. "The damage is done. I thought I could trust you-" I turned away, and felt my voice faulter, "But apparently not."

And I ran away. Away from that camp, away from the happyness, away from HIM, but without a single tear running down my face. I ran through the trees, past Zeus' fist, and to the waters' edge.

I looked down at my reflection, and I saw not a stong person many believed me to be- I saw an idiot. A person who belonged in an insane asylem. Someone who put their faith in the wrong person.

And I screamed my frustrations away.

Birds that hid in the trees all fluttered away, and some naiads, startled,ran from their trees.

"WHY?" I cried up to whoever occupied the heavens. "Why? Am I really that bad- that you have to curse me? What have I done to deserve this- this fate?"

I collapsed to my knees, and, somehow, fell asleep on the riverbed, still preying for a sign, or an answer, to my troubles. If they are so-called gods- then they should be able to tell me. Or even at least admit to who was my father.

And that's when the first nightmare came.


	5. Dreams and Reality

_I opened my eyes to a dark chamber with a thick grey-black mist rolling along the floors. The room gave me similiar felling to another of my recent dreams- just much a little red light shone, like someone opening in a door, just so- a figure loomed in the doorway. The figure was tall, omimous, and I couldn't see his or her face.__  
_

_It just stood there, stareing at me. It didn't say anything to me, didn't say anything to anyone else, didn't move a mustle-it was just frozen there like a statue.__  
_

_The dream continued like this- until a strong voice called out to me. A voice I recognized- a voice that was always there for me- the voice of Kayne.__  
_

I woke with a start, sweat running down my face. I pushed myself up from the ground where I lay, and saw the silhouette of a girl sitting, quietly on the beach, running her fingures through the water, with the wind gentely brushing her hair away from her face. 

I stood and stared at the moon reflecting off the water, while the ripples destorted the image, until I heard a small sob. 

I made the decision to climb as quietlyoff my rocky ledge as I could and get to the sand of the cove. I stepped silently through the sand, and sat next to the girl. I hugged her, and

Annabeth looked at me with her big shiney grey eyes. 

She looked back out towards the ocean, and stiffled her sobs. I held her comfortably, but said nothing. I knew how she felt. She didn't want to talk and neither did I. 

The waters seemed to agree, and moved slowly back and forth, calmingly, as ahorse neighed from the stables. 

Annabeth wiped her tears, as the meloncholy atmosphere thickened. 

Everything and every being seemed sad. Even the stars looked faded and despairing. 

Annabeth's head slumped onto my sholder, catching my attention. Her eyes were closed, her mouth sagged just slightly- and she looked peaceful in her dreams. 

I smiled, and thanks to the ocean breeze, I soon also fell into a dreamless sleep, despite my nightmare. 

I woke with Annabeth still on my shoulder, and the tide moveing away. I nugged Annabeth's shoulder, and her eyes opened slowly. She wiped away any tears thar had dried against her face and used her own strength to sit up. 

We sat silently, both our eyes were locked on the glistening ocean, as the sun rose over the horizen. The warmth washed over me, I closed my eyes to soak it in, sighed, and I felt at peace. 

I slipped my converse and socks off and dug my toes into the semi-wet sand. 

My mind flashed back to stealing my baby sister (step-sister), Kristina, away from the stepfaker [or whatI now have decided to call the STD (SelfobsoredTerrorist 'Dad')] during one of the days of my summer break, and took the little angel to her favorite place- the beach. 

It was probably one of the best days of my life. We went out for slushies, then stopped at our favorite candystore, then exactly at noon, when the sun was at it's highest, we stepped into the burning sand of the beach. 

I was so glad I was holding my sister, because all eyes drew towards her, instead of me in my not-so-covering bikini. 

That was also the day I met Kayne. My sister and I were splashing and playing in the water, and when she 'tackled' me I accidentally 'fell' the wrong way, and landed on my back with Krissy in my lap, in the sand right at his feet as he tried to walk by with a few of his friends. 

They all dodged diffrent ways, and Krissy and I laughed. 

The extremely whitty 6-year-old laughed and said to me, "Now don't say you've fallen for them!" 

"What all three of us?" his friend withmilitary cut jet black hair and dark eyes, said. 

"Nah," Kayne's other friend with dark brown choppy hair, and shiney golden brown eyes, laughed, "Just Mr. Pretty Boy here." 

"Who's that?" Kayne asked. 

The brunette laughed, "Me!" 

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," the buzzcut mocked, and pulled his friend into a headlock, and fought. 

Krissy giggled sweetly and leapt off my belly, then ran to gawk at the two boys, and they instantly stopped fighting and snatched her into their arms. It wascute even though I saw them glace towards me every once in a while to check if I was watching. 

Kayne held out hand to me saying, "Sorry about my friends stealing your sister." 

"It's no problem," I said as he helped me up. "It's actually really cute." 

"What, my friends?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sertifiable?" 

I laughed, "Not _them. _I mean how a six-year-old can get more guys then I can. Pathetic!" 

He laughed and Krissy jumped away from the boys, and flung behind my legs. 

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread girl!" she sang and skipped around happily withher long silky golden hair flying behind her, as the boys chased her playfully. 

"So, do you live around here?" he asked. 

"Nah," I said. "I live on the entire other side of the city." 

"So why this beach?" 

"It's the farthest from the step dad," I answered sadly."I bring Kristina here to have fun every once in a while. She deserves much better then what that so-called man gives her." 

He nodded simpatheticly, "I know how you feel. I have a stepmother and she isn't always the greatest person to me in the world either." 

After a moment he asked, "So what happened to your father?" 

I looked over at him, seeing something searching in his grey-eyes so I sighed and said, "I never met him." 

"But isn't Kristina your sister?" 

"Step," I said. "She's the stepfaker's daughter." 

He went silent, but I continued, "And he's so terrible to her! He's so drunk all the time that he forgets her name! And my mother and I always have to gaurd herfrom his abus-" I istantly covered my mouth, and my eyes went wide. 

He smiled, sadly. "It's okay. I kinda sinced that from you. If you don't what people to know, you have your reasons." 

There was silence after that, and I thought about what I said. 

And finally the nervous laughter bubbled out of my throat. 

"What's so funny?" 

"It's-" I laughed again, "It's just I don't even knwo your name and I told you my stepfather abuses me and my family!" Ichoked on my laughter, trying extremly hard tokeep it down. 

He cocked his head at me, and smiled, "Let it out." 

So I did, and it went so far I actually cried. 

I wiped the tear from my eye, and he smiled a dazeling smile, "Doesn't that feel better?" 

I nodded, gasping for breath. 

His friends finally came sauntering back, with a squirming Krissy in thei arms asking,

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing," I said, with a provacative laugh. They kept track of Krissy, so why not flirt a little? "Just, Pretty Boy's really easytalk to." 

"Who, Kayne?" the brunette asked, appauled. "How dare you!" 

"I meant you," I giggled, looking directly between the two. "If you can catch little Krissy, it's no wonder I fell in front of you." 

Okay, it's not exactly'fell for you' but they took it well- some better then others. 

The brunette knelt like an 18th centery gentleman, took my hand and kissed it saying,

"I'm Jayden Nightingail- as in I'll be your prince." 

"Aww!" I felt myself blush. 

Oh, c'mon! Yougotta admit that's prettycharming. 

"Nice to meet you Jayden," I laughed, when I saw the blackhaired boy's face. 

Krissy wobbled over to him and grabbed his arm saying, "This is Kenny!" 

She then ran to me, and pulled me down so that my ear was level with her lips and loudly whispered, "He's cute!" 

I burst out laughing said, "Well he's quite the catch!" 

Kenny smiled brightly. 

Just then my waterproof watched rang, and fo the first time that day I check the time. 

"Oh _crap!_" 

I pulled the purple hair-tie from my wrist and tied my hair up. 

"What wrong?" Jayden asked as he finally stood. 

"I have to get back to my house by 3 and I missedour bus!" I pulled Krissy into my arms and she frowned. 

"Will papa get mad again?" she asked with her big shiney blue eyes on me. 

"No," I said srtrongly. "He won't find out 'cause we'll be home by then, I promise." 

Krissy smiled, and nodded, leaning into me. 

"Well," Kenny said. "My brother can drive you. He's never more then 50 paces from his car, so we'll easily be able to find him." 

"Would you do that?" I asked happily. "Thank you so much!" 

I swore I saw Kenny blush. "It's no problem, uhh..." 

"Kai," I prompted. "My name is Kaliedo." 

Jayden grinned, "I guess that makes you as beatiful as a rainbow!" 

I laughed. "Like I've never heard that one before." 

He scrunched up his face and both Kayne and Kenny went into hysterics. 

Once they stopped Kenny led us to his brother's car and I got home with just 2 minutes to spare before the STD came home. 

I sighed as the sun brought me back to the present, and I thought more of Kayne and our falling out. 

"Kai?" 

"Huh?" I snaped out of it, and turned towards Annabeth. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You're crying." 

"I- I am?" I rubbed my eyes to find I was. 

That's been happening a lot lately. Have you noticed? 

Suppenly the sun didn't feel quite as warm, and I shivered. 

"Hey," Annabeth said. "Thank you for sitting with me, Kai. We should get back to camp soon, though." 

I nodded, eagerly. I couldn't wait to apologize for exploding at Kayne. One mistake doesn't matter, especially if it's him. He's done so much for me so I have no right to be mean. 

"Right," I said. "Let's go." 

Annabeth led us back to camp because I had no idea how I found that ridge. I was too upset last night to care. 

Once we reached camp the first person to find us was Rodney, who was extremely worrid about me. 

"Kai!" he yelled when he spotted us. "Are you alright? I've been looking for you all morning! No one seemed to know which cabin you were staying in." 

"Well, I wouldn't expect they would. What did you need?" I asked cheerily. 

He suddenly went red, and held out a small bouquet of wildflowers. 

"Here," he said, not looking at me. "You saved my life so..." 

I grinned at his nervousness, and Annabeth giggled a good-bye and did... Well... Camp-y things... I guess... 

Anyway- I took the bouquet from his hand and noticed that each of the seven flowers were a diffrent color- one for each color of the rainbow. 

I smiled, saying, "That's so sweet of you." 

Rodney lit up, and I suddenly felt even warmer inside. 

"Um, Rodney-?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen Kayne anywhere?" I asked. 

His light faded and he asked, "Why?" 

"I need to talk to him as soon as possible. So have you seen him?" 

He nodded, "Yeah. He was on the Athena cabin porch drawing some design." 

"Hey, thanks!" 

I was about to rush off when he asked, "You two aren't like _together _are you?" 

"Wh-what?"No one had ever really asked me that before."No-nonono. He and I are just friends." 

Rodney smiled, "Okay. Just wondering." 

"Well- b-bye, Rodney." I hurried off. 

What was that all about? 

I shook the thought and focused on apologizeing to Kayne. 

When I found the cabins I immeadiatly spotted Kayne leaning up against his cabin, solumly. 

I stood just in front of the steps and played with my new bouquet nervously. 

"K-Kayne?" I stammered. 

He looked up suprized. "Kai?" 

"Yeah, I uh," I hesitated, "I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. I'm so sorry, Kayne." 

"No," he said standing. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry." 

"So," I mumbeled, "Are we cool?" 

He smiled with dimpled smile- "Yeah, we are." 

I beamed, and nodded, just before I heard Chiron call my name. 

"Kelly-do," he said. "I need to speak with you."


	6. Don't Mess With the Master

Kayne nodded at me encouragingly. I smiled a thank you, and walked off behind Chiron as he led me to the Big House. When I stepped in the door to the game/meeting room, he turned towards me expetantly.

I bit my lower lip, and he sighed.

"Alright, Kalaadoh. Tell me, what's this about seeing the future?"

My hands linked behind my back, and I lowered my head, "I have no idea what your talking about," I lied.

"You asked me," he said. "Now tell me, Kaliida- what is going on?"

I hesitated. I knew next to nothing about Chiron. Why should I tell him? But again- why did I tell Kayne about my abusive step-father?

Because they're both trustworthey and deserving of knowlage.

So I nodded, and told him the story of being in the tree, seeing Rodney's death, and I truthfully told him I had no idea how I healed him.

Chiron nodded, as if expecting that, "You are a very strange little girl arn't you, Kalieedo?"

I smiled sadly, and stared at my feet.

"But you're stronge, too."

I looked up, a little suprized. Someone thought I was strong? Even though I've cried what-a thousand times in the past two days?

"How so?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Well, you heal people by just your emotions, you can live with the fact that you don't know your father- despite the deal-"

'Deal?' I wondered.

"-you can work through that without help. I think the strength of your heart speaks for itself."

My frown disapeared more and ore after every word.

"Thank you," I grined.

"You are welcome," he replyed.

"So, uh," I started.

He became sollom as he said, "I know you want to see your mother and sister, but you can't. It's too dangerous outside the camp's sheild."

I felt like argueing but knew it was no use, and had to fight off the tears that had decided to plague me in the past few days.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "But until we know who your godly parent is, you're not safe anywhere but here."

I nodded, but said nothing.

"You may go now, Kalodo," Chiron said.

I hadn't even heard half of what he said, but I knew he cared a lot for me.  
I nodded and turned to leave, but quickly turned back, "Um, Chiron?"  
"Yes, Kalayd-?"

"Belle," I cut him off.

He raised his eyebrows so I elaborated, "Call me Belle."

Chiron smiled, and nodded and I turned to leave then shot back around, "But don't tell anyone!"

Chiron raised his eyebrows at me and laughed, "Alright, Belle. I won't say it in front of anyone else."

I smiled, and nodded, then shot back again.

"Belle," he warned.

"Ok," I smiled. "I'm leaving now."

Chiron, nodded, and looked like he was holding back laughter, so I left a little discouraged.

I was wandering about the camp, wondering what I was supposed to do now, when I head someone singing- "_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air –put your hands the a-a-a-air!" _So I followed the sound to find a bunch of campers still celebrating the win over the hunters yesterday.

There was a boy laughing and singing Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite' while a girl danced ratherwell next to him, and the little group cheered.

I stood there smiling, as I watched the crowd goof off happily.

When the song ended, Kayne came stumbling out of it looking a little screwy.

"Kayne? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I knew I'd find you if I followed the music and- here you are!"

I smiled, "Here I am."

There was a bit of an awkward silence and that's when the dance came sauntering up to us, "So THIS is your little hero, Kayne?"

He smiled, and nodded.

"Not what I expected," she murmured, and began to circle me like a vulture. "You don't look like much."

"Oh, erhm," Kayne flinched away. "That's not very-"

"Oh, its okay, Kayne," I said, with a small smile.

"It- it is?" he asked, amazed.

"Yup," I said, staring right into the vulture's eyes, "I'm not hurt by the words of a talentless pig like her."

His cat-fight senses were tingling so he flinched again, and took three very calculated steps back.

"Um, excuse me?" she diva'd it up. "What gives you the right to judge a daughter of the original rock star?"

"Heh, Elvis?" I laughed cheekily.

"Don't mess with me!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, who started this fight?" I smiled. "I you can't take the pressure, get off the dance floor."

Kayne came up and stood between us saying, "Girls, girls can't you get along?"

"Stay out of this, Kayne!" we yelled at the same time.

"Staying out of it," he mummered and shrunk away.

"I bet you can't even sing," she said, taking a step closer to me, and being the pushy person I was, took a step closer to her too.

"I'll take that bet," I said and smiled. "What's the game?"

"Two songs each," she smiled, "Dancing counts towards the score," she looked around for a moment, then pointed at Kayne, the boy who'd been singing, and a pretty looking girl with a braid hanging at the back of her head, who had just entered the scene, and continued, "They'll be our judges. Person with the most votes at the end wins."

I smiled. If only she knew.

She turned towards, Kayne and said, "When your little friend loses, I get my prize."

He shook his head, "That was a bad decision, Tawni. You don't know what you're up against."

"Oh, I know I can't be beaten by _her,_" she scrunched her face up as she sneered at me.

I cocked my head, grinning, and held out my hand, "Good luck."

Tawni smacked it away saying, "I don't need luck."

She went first, and brought shame to Rihanna by singing her 'Only Girl."

Okay, I admit, my anger was pretty much stuffing up my ears, because she was very talented, but I was so ticked to care. I was going to win.

She then sang 'Firework' by Katy Perry, which is an extremely hard song to sing live, and she pretty much biffed it- but everyone liked it anyway.

When she was done she bowed, smugly.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me, Tawni, but your ego is showing."

When everyone laughed, she shot me an angry scowl, and fluttered out of the center of the group, and placed herself next to Kayne.

I had no idea why that bothered me, but I became even more angry.

"Are you going to perform or what?"

I smiled, and sauntered forward, and whispered to the magical musician who played every instrument at the same time, and he grinned.

He began, and I sang,

_"Right, right,_

_Turn off the lights,_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_What's the dealio?"_

Everyone cheered when they realized I was singing Pink's "Raise Your Glass."

_"I love_

_When it's all too much,_

_5am_

_Turn the radio up,_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher,_

_Penny snatcher,_

_Call me up,_

_If you a gangster._

_Don't be fancy_

_Just get dancy."_

I looked straight into Tawni's eyes and sang, _"Why so serious?"_

Everyone jumped and spun and danced as I continued,

_"So raise your glass if you're all wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my Underdogs!" _I rose my fist at 'Underdogs' and officially started a fist-pump.

And they said I never would!

_"We will never be, never be,_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty,_

_Dirty little freaks!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!"_

* * *

I grinned when I finished the song, and everyone cheered.

Tawni rolled her eyes, and yawned, "Laaaaame."

I smiled, and whispered the next song into the musician's ear again, and he raised his eyebrows at me, but smiled anyway.

This time the song started slowly, while I stood with my back to the audience, and I slowly lifted my hands during the intro.

I whipped around when the beat kicked in and sang,

_"Someday, I'll let you in,_

_Treat you right,_

_Drive you outta your mind, oh"_

They cheered even though they didn't recognize the song "Give it Up' Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, and I continued.

_"You've never met, a chick like me_

_Burn so bright,_

_I'm gonna make you blind,"_

I spun, and at this point wasn't afraid to go all out, so I hid none of my moves.

_"Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad,_

_If you don't get what you wanted?_

_Make you feel good,_

_As I whip you_

_Into shape boy,_

_Let's get it started!"_

I stood tall, as I showed Tawni up at what she thought was her game- but it was mine from the beginning.

_"Give it up, you can't win,_

_'Cause I know, where you've been,_

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fight."_

I never took my eyes off Tawni, as I preformed greatly.

_"That's a game, that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story, but you never get it right_

_Give it up!"_

I took a step towards her, and Kayne and sang,

_"Come a little closer, baby, baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby,_

_So stop trying to walk away,_

_No you won't ever leave me behind!_

_No-o-o-o!_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay,_

_'Cause you're the shade,_

_And I'm the sunshine!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh…"_

I took Kayne's chin, and turned it towards mine to tick off our friend with a crush, and he grinned in approval.

_"Look at me, boy,_

_'Cause I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_When I shake you,_

_When I break you,_

_Take a backseat, boy,_

_'Cause now I'm driving!"_

I pushed him away, playfully, and turned on Tawni, and she backed away, but I advanced on her,

_"Give it up, you can't win_

_'Cause I know, where you've been,_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight!"_

I turned away from her, and threw a victorious hand in the air.

_"That's the game, that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right,"_

I did a twisting back flip, and landed facing the audience and they went ecstatic.

_"Give it up!"_

I ignored all the 'ooh's and 'ahh's of the bridge, because that would be twisting the theoretical knife.

_"Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby,_

_Come a little closer,_

_Come a little closer, baby,_

_Yeah,_

_You are my baby,_

_And I'll make you crazy,_

_Toniiiiight!"_

I hadn't realized how much the crowd had grown since we started, which just fueled the hypothetical fire.

_"Look at me, boy,_

_'Cause I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_When I shake you,_

_When I break you,_

_Take a backseat, boy,_

_'Cause now I'm driving!"_

This is where I finally took off dancing, and causing everyone but Kayne awe.

_"Give it up, you can't win,_

_'Cause I know, where you've been,_

_Such a shame,_

_You don't put up a fight!"_

Tawni growled at me, but no one but I could hear it.

_"That's the game, that we play,_

_At the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story,_

_But you never get it right,"_

The music stopped at I let the note outthat I let twist the theoretical knife,

_"Give it uuuuuuup- whoa-oaaaaa yeah!"__  
_Everyone cheered, but Tawni screamed, "Wait!"

The sound slowly died down, and she yelled, "Judges!"

She turned to the boy that was singing with her when I spotted them, and he looked around intimidated.

He bit his lip, as everyone waited expectantly.

Tawni shot him a look and he finally said, "I choose Tawni."

Several of the kids cheered, but most shunned him for his choice. It seemed no one had ever stood up to her before.

She turned towards the pretty girl and said, "Well, Piper?"

Piper smiled and pointed at me, "I choose her!"

Many of the campers sang out in happiness, and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

She turned to Kayne, freaked out, but trying hard to seem seductive and I just shook my head.

"Kayne," Tawni asked as she bat her eye-lashes.

He grinned, and said, "I vote for-"

He froze, and everyone I sucked in a breath of fake suspense, then he finally said, "Kai!"

As Tawni growled and snatched up the boy's arm pulling him and herself from the crowd, I hugged Kayne and my new friend Piper.

And I cheered with the crowd.


	7. Meet Oracle Rachel,Passing Out Isn't New

I sighed as I monuvered away from everyone who wanted to ask how I beat a daughter of Apollo in a preformence. I really had no idea, and all I wanted to do now was find

Chiron. I had to find out who my parent was. 

I grabed my red cap from my pocket and shoved it on, because my hair was even worse now. 

I began to run to the dineing area, and found him prepareing for breakfast. 

"Chiron!" I called. 

He turned towards me, and smiled, "Hello," then he whispered, "Belle," and spoke at a normal tone- "I suppose you want to find out who your parent is." 

I nodded, and someone anxiouty took hold. 

Chiron smiled sadly, "If you don't know, I don't either." 

My soulders slumped, so he said, "The gods- they seem to be confused. None of them know who you belong to." 

"B-but they're gods! How could they not know?" 

Chiron shook his head. 

"We're not even sure if you _are _one of ours," a man's voice said from behind me. 

I turned towards him, and here stood the man who had embarissed me just before we stared capture the flag. 

"What do you mean 'one of ours' ?" I asked. 

"Are you really that slow?" he scowled at me. 

"Yes I am," I laughed and I thought I saw a flash of a smile cross his lips, but it dissapeared just a quickly so it was probably my imagnation. 

"This is Camp Director D," Chiron filled in. 

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out a hand, which he sneered at, so I pulled it away, only semi-offended. 

"D?" I asked aloud, and repeated it. "D. D... D? D... Doh? Dah? Dee? Day? D-" 

"Dionysus," he provided, annoyed. 

"Ahhh... Di.. Dionysus! God of laughter!" I smiled, as the name _"Bacchus"_ popped into my head for no reason. "I guess I like you a lot then!" 

I could have sworn he blushed, but again, it was probably my overactive imagination. 

And because of that imagination a remixed song poped into my head in a launguage I wasn't quite sure of, but it made me want to ditch this popcicle stand and have another dance-contest. 

I sighed, remembering my delimah. "So, how do I know how my parent is?" 

"A quest," Chiron said. 

"Ah..." I murmered then said, "What quest?" 

"To find him," he said. "It's very important that you find out who it is. You have a very strange power when in the... wrong hands..." he seemed hesitant to say it, "Could be very dangerous." 

"Okay," I hid the sound of my voice cracking. "So how do I start?" 

"First we must visit the Oracle," Chiron answered, and since I had no idea what that was, I just nodded and followed him as he led me to the Big House where we found Annabeth, Thalia, and a pretty red-headed girl I didn't know, sitting on the steps talking in hushed voices. 

Annabeth shivered and looked up, then tapped her friends who both looked this way. 

An overwhelming feeling of worry washed over me, and I knew we'd inturupted a very important conversation. 

Probably about the boy. 

I stared at my feet. I knew they had more important things to do then deal with my problems. 

"Rachel," Chiron said. "We are in need of your services." 

The redhead looked at Chiron then at me, and frowned. 

"Right," she said hopping up," I'm Oracle Rachel. Nice to meet you, Kaleido." 

"Kai," I said, and took a small step away. 

They all looked at me expectantly, so I said, "Wow! You're the Oracle?" 

"Yep," she smiled. 

"That's awesome!" I said with inthusiasm. "It's too bad I have no idea what that is!" 

She and Thalia laughed,but Annabeth just smiled sadly. 

"Rachel," Chiron started so she inturupted, "Yeah, I got it, Chiron." 

She held out her hands to me, and said, "Don't freakout. What you're about to see is normal." 

"Yeah, I bet it's_super_ normal," I mummered, and hesitantly took her hands. 

As soon as our hands touched, her eyes began to glow green, and a diffrent voice came from her mouth. 

I was so starteled, I nearly fell over. And I would have if Chiron hadn;t caught me. 

_"Two owls, anda healerwill lead the way,__  
__Through the shadows of the past,__  
__In darkness, walk the path of 15 gods,__  
__Suffering and pain will force one to waver,__  
__Two paths that lead to where you belong,__  
__But only unity will be the safer."__  
_

Rachel took in a long breath and collapsed into Annabeth's and Thalia's waiting arms. They sather on the stairs, and allowed to to rest. 

Thalia gave me a sad glance, and said, "I see betrayel down your path." 

Annabeth's face had darkened during every word, and said, "So do I." 

Her face softened with pity and she said, "And you'll most likely have to face Janus." 

I shivered just at the name. I didn't know his deal, but by her voice I could tell he was one bad cookie. 

I nodded, and pulled my hat down farther. 

"Wil she be okay?" I asked as I looked over at the unconcious Rachel. 

Chiron nodded, "She'll be good as new in a few minutes." 

I nodded, and there was silence. 

"What-" I started. "What does the 'Two owls' mean?" 

"Two children of Athena," Annabeth smiled. "Do you really need that much wisdom?" 

I gave her a sly smile, "Have you SEEN my grades?" 

Her laugh brightened to mood consiterably, and Thalia smiled at me with thanks. 

"So who's going with you?" she asked. 

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled at Annabeth, and willed Kayne to apear out of nowhere. "Will you?" 

She seemed to hesitate, until something clicked in her head, and nodded, "Of course." 

I smiled, and shook my head as Ifelt Kayne, on cue, sneaking around and under the steps of the Big House. 

I held a fingure up to my lips, and slipped away while they stared, confused. 

I creeped under the other side, and follow the sound of his knees in the fallenleaves. I made it all the way behind him as he peeked out searching for me. 

I grinned and sat completely still. 

That's when I yelled, "KAYNE!" in the loudest voice I could. 

"GAHH!" he jumped, and smacked his head on the wood works. 

Away from the Big House I could hear Annabeth, Thalia, and new awoked Rachel burst out laughing. 

"Gods!" he said and punched my arm. "Don't sneek up on me like that!" 

"Me?" I asked, amused. "What are YOU doing then?" 

"As a matter of fact..." he paused then said, "I- I am checking- for... Termites! Bad infestations lately, don't you know?" 

"Yeah," I said sarcasticly. "That's totally what oyu were doing down here. It's not like you were eavsvedropping on our PRIVATE conversation or anything." 

"Wh-what?" Kayne said defensivly, "You have- QUITE the imagination- Mis-Miss Kaleido. Where would you come up with THAT idea?" 

"I don't know," I smiled, then looked around. "So hows your search going? Find out what you needed?" 

"Ye-Yeah," he laughed. "No, no termites here. Heh. Hooray!" 

I rolled my eyes, pushed him, and he laughed as he rolled out from under the cabin. 

We stood, brushing the leaves and twigs off our clothes. Annabeth smiled, "I guess I know the other quest go-er then." 

I nodded, and Kayne looked around confused. He caught my eye and said, "You're going on a quest? Count me in!" 

"Good," Chiron commented. "You'll begin your journey tomarrow at daybreak. For now though, Kaleeda-" 

I beamed at him for remembering, "-get washed up and rest. You have a long road ahead of you." 

"Got it."


	8. A Hellhound and an Angel

Xx'x Xxxxxx, xx xxxxx, xxxx xx xxx xxxx xxxx, (xxx!) xxx xx xxxxxxx xxxx xx Xxxxx, xxx xxx xxxx xx xxx xxx xxxx, xxx Xxx xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx. Xxx xxx xxxxxxxx, xxxx XXXXXXXX, xxxxxxxx, xxxx Xxx'x xxx xxx xxxxxx, xxx xx xxx xxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxx. Yup. That's PRETTY much the entire plot. XP MWAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy! And BTW, I heard of Yiruma because of Taemin from SHINee, not Twilight, so get over it :P

I woke up long before sunrise,changed into my new camp half-blood t-shirt,quietly grabbed my bag, and slipped out of the temporary Hermes cabin, without a single camper's stir. Rather then go down the creeky stairs, I put a supportive hand on the railing, and jumped over the edge. When I landed I streched, and yawned silently. Then I decided to wander around the camp. 

I moved cautiously around the still forgein place to me, and found myself at the door of the arena. 

The doors opened smoothly, and I stepped in. 

In the center of the fighting area, slept the large hellhound. 

She was curled up into a large furry dark ball, snoring. 

I closed the distance, nervously, and her ears perked up. The dog awoke slowly, and her big shadowy eyes landed on me, and lit up. 

She took a tentative step towards me, but saw me shrink away, and whimpered. 

I looked up into her sad eyes, and slowly the tension dispersed, so I moved closer. 

Her tail began to wag, and I saw just how powerful a dog can be. 

I gulped down my fear, and placed my shakey hand on the fur of her shoulder. 

Her tail wagged even more- enough to knock me over, and she pinned me below her. 

I just barely stopped myself from screaming, and stared up at the oversized colar around her neck. 

I reached up and angled the tag towards me, and read the name "Mrs. Oleary" aloud. 

"Cool name," I mummered, and her tail wagged in aproval of me. 

I slipped out from under her, and she let me lean against her soft fur. 

But, of course, I quickly became bored wit that. 

So I sprinted outside, and back in with a huge branch, and leaveing a confused Mrs. Oleary, not-so-confused anymore. 

She bounded to me, and sat as I waved the branch in front of her. 

"Ready?" I said in a babying voice, and she barked softly (for my sake). 

I tossed the stick as hard as I could, and she stumbled after it, then back just as fast to play more. 

We played until my arms felt like jelly, Mrs. Oleary was panting beyond beleif, the stick was broken inhalf, and the son began to fall in rays over us. 

I laughed as the hellhound tackled me again. 

And I heard another's calm laughter. 

I looked up, shocked, but found no one around. 

Mrs. Oleary must have heard it too, because she looked around suspisously. 

"Must have been the wind," I mummered, as I stood up from underneath the large dog. I pet her once more and said, "I have to go, buddy. I hope to see you soon." 

She looked sad, but licked me good-bye anyway. 

I ran all the way back to the cabins, and found both Kayne and Annabeth whispering to eachother on the steps of their cabin. 

I slowed down before they saw me, and pulled by backpack over one shoulder and said, "Ready to go?" 

The two looked over startled, then nodded as if they'd been the ones late. 

I love that. 

We met with Chiron at the Big House, and he walked us through the basics of our quest.  
"You'll need to visit every god and goddess to figure this out." 

"Why the goddesses?" I asked. "I already know who my mom is." 

"And maybe you don't," Kayne said to me. "Maybe that's why they don't know who's you are." 

"And it's also Hera's pride," Annabeth sneered. 

Thunder rolled over the camp, and she rolled her eyes. 

"It's an honor," Chiron said seveirly, "To visit each of the goddesses." 

She frowned like she wanted to say more, but knew that wouldn't be very smart. 

"To keep things simple," Kayne said, "We'll visit each god or goddess in alphibetical order, which means we start with-" 

"Aphrodite," Annabeth finished. 

"Well, where do we find her?" I asked. 

"Well, where's the 'most romantic' place in the U.S.?" Annabeth asked me. 

I pointed to myself and said, "Not a geography wiz." 

"Niagra Falls," Kayne answered for me. 

"Right," Annabeth she plled a map from her bag and pointed close to the American/Canadian border, "So we start there." 

"How will we get there?" I asked, and I shot Kayne a glance. 

"What?" he asked, then glared. "No. No way." 

"Pleeeease?" 

"No WAY am I asking SM for a car!" 

"C'mon!" I stomped my foot. "It's not like she'll miss it! Angel has like, THOUSANDS of them!" 

"Fourty-seven, and no!" he yelled. "I will not ask my step-mom for anything!" 

I put on my puppy-dog eyes, and repeated, "Pleeeeeeease?" 

"Why don't you ask your stepfather for a car then?" he seemed angry but instant regret entered his eyes. 

I grew angry too, "That's diffrent, and you know it!" 

He nodded, vigorously, "Right, riht, sorry." 

"Kayne," Chiron said. 

"I know, I know," he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll get a car from her." 

"Then we're all set," Annabeth smiled. 

"Yeah!" 

"Yeah..." Kayne mummered. 

We reached Kayne's mansion without insident. 

Yes, I said mansion, and yes, we weren't attacked. 

Which is more shocking? 

Anyway, I was forced to knock on the door alone because Kayne didn't feel welcome in his own home. 

Idiot. 

His father came to the door, and opened it cheerily. 

"Hello, my dear!" he greeted me. "Please, come in." Then he looked past me and said, "You too, Kayne." 

Kayne stepped out from behind a tree in his from yard, sheepishly. Then his father said, "And whoever's behind the kids' swing." 

Annabeth looked up suprized from behind the tree that the wooden swing hung from. 

"I trust you understand that I'm smarter then I look, otherwise why would Athena like me?" 

"How did you-?" Annabeth started, then Mr. Garrison smiled. 

"You look just like my son here. Please come in, all of you." He motioned inside, and stepped aside for us to enter. 

I forced myself to not get angry that even Kayne's dad knew about the gods and goddess but I was kept in the dark until now. 

Kayne followed me in, warilly, and Annabeth just the same. 

"Brother!" A little girl's voice rang. 

From behind the stairwell of his over-sized landing came little Meria. She looked exactly like her father. She had the same dark brown eyes, fair skin, curlydark brown hair, anda little dimple on either side of her face. 

She nearly tackled poor Kayne, and then looked at Annabeth with wide eyes. 

Meria jumped down from Kayne's arms, and stared up at Annabeth with wonder. "Are you my sister, too?" 

Annabeth smiled, but shook her head, "No. But I am Kayne's sister." 

Meria then turned to me and opened her arms to me. 

I happily reached down and pulled her into my arms. "Hey, kitten." 

She purred and hugged me, then without any warning yelled, "Dale! Cage! Kayne's here! And his sister! And KAI!" 

She put the most emphisis on my name, and I tried hard not to drop her and cover my ears. 

Soon enough, you could hear the twin steps of the boys raceing to the door. 

Annabeth had wondered off with Heigth (Kayne's dad's name) and he was spewing trivia of the antiques that lned the walls of the front hall. 

The two boys' footsteps slowed, and they acted cool as they made their way down the steps. 

The two brothers were both thirteen, and had the same dark hair as Heigth and Meria, buttheirswas pin streight. They had pretty, sharp cheek bones like their mom, and bright blue eyes, that matched the sky. 

"Hey, Kai," they said in the exact same tone of voice, and leaned up against the railing of the spiral staircase. 

"Hey, guys," I said kindly, then "We can't stay long. Where's your mom?" 

Okay. It chould be clear that they both have a crush on me. 

And it should also be clear that I TRY not to be a jerk, just by accident... Sometimes I accidentally crush their hopes. 

By accident. 

Not purposfully. 

ACCIDENT. 

A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T. 

Accidents. 

They happen. 

Accident. 

Got it? 

This was one of those moments. 

They both looked seriously dissapointed. I don't mean to, I'm just honest with them, and it somehow it hurts a lot. 

ACCIDENNNNNNT! 

The disgrunteled dopplegangers directed (Alitteration! xD)me to the door at the end of the entryway, and said at the same time, "She's in the living room."  
I heard them mope up the stairs as I turned to find their mother, and I felt terrible about it. 

Have I mentioned it's an accident? 

I looked back to see Kayne grinning to himself. 

"What?" 

His smile never left his face, and he said, "Oh, nothing." 

"Nothing. Yup. I totally believe that that's a nothing smile. It's nothing just as nothing is..." I trail off hopeing I'd confuse him, but he just said, "Exactly." 

TOO SMART FOR HIS OWN GOOD. 

He smirked at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him and opened the door to the main house. 

Soft piano playing drifted into my ears. I recognized the song. 

"The River Flows in You" by Yiruma. 

The song that always makes me want to fly... 

It then merged into the next song which was also by Yiruma~ "Dreams." Just the sound was so overwhelming... And the emotion that Angel manages to put into every song she plays... I admired her so much. I just couldn't understand how Kayne could hate her so much. 

I began to sway to sleep from the sound, but Kaynelinked his arm with mineto keep me up. 

I shivered, and he led us closer to the white grand piano that sat at the edge of the living room, and to where Angel sat looking beautiful as ever, especially under the natural sunlight, that shone in rays, the windows- that overlooked their beautiful garden- let in. Her silky copper hair hung in waves nearly down to her waist. Her soft blue eyes were closed as the music enveloped her. She wore a pretty white dress that wrapped around the seat of the piano, and she really did seem like an angel. 

She played every note beautifully, and when she looked up at me smileing, I felt something diffrent there... Something I didn't recognize, but it knew me. 

The feeling disapeared as soon as it came. 

Angel smiled at us, and said, "What do you need my dears?" in her silky smooth voice.  
A look of quilt jumped to Kayne's face. The on that always apeared when he looked at her. He knew his hate for her was irrational, and she was probably the kindest person anyone would looked away from his step-mother, and his grip on my arm became just a little bit tighter. 

Angel waited patiently, because she was used to Kayne feeling torn around her. She'd become an orphan at age 14, so she knew just how hard faceing a new parent could be.  
I knew if we had to wait for Kayne to speak to her, we'd be here for the next 100 years, so I spoke for him. 

"Angel," I said, and she smiled at me, but looked sad that Kayne wouldn't face her. "We need to borrow a car, and uh... You way not get it back." 

Angel cocked her head at us. I wasn't sure if she knew about the gods or not, so I didn't know if I should go on. 

She looked out the window and said, "Yes..." 

I was about to thatnk her when she said, "But on one condition." 

I gave her a confused look and Angel looked back at me. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back safely." 

I guess that meens she knows. 

Angel stood up and moved closer to us. Even her walk was elegant, and peaceful. 

She put a soft, but shakey hand on each of out chins. "I love you two like my own. You must promise me you'll be okay." 

I felt Kayne's arm grip mine even more, and he seemed like he was going to cry.  
Kayne whispered something incomprehensable to my ears, but Angel looked down and said, "I understand." 

She kissed each of our foreheads, and I felt Kayne tremble with saddness. 

I nudged him just slightly, and he smiled through his newborn tears. 

Angel nodded towards the door, and walked back to her piano, to practice "Kiss the Rain"~a third song of Yiruma's, and right then, It sounded like the saddest song on t planet. "You'd better go. Whatever's going on seems important. You can take any car you'd like from the garage. Just becareful my loves..." 

I pulled Kayne along and we began to leave but just before we walked back though the door, Kayne said to me, "Wait." 

He dropped my arm, and turned back to Angel, "I'm sorry, Angel," he said though the waterworks that had no off switch. "For everything." 

She looked up from the piano, but still played the sorrowful song. 

"I am too," I just barely heard her small voice say. "I am too, honey..." 

He turned back to leave, but I pulled him towards me, and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. I'd never seen Kayne so weak, and all I wanted now was to help him. 

He swallowed the tears away, and I pulled him into a hug. 

Angel didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her song said it all for her. And for us. 

Once his tears stopped, we linked arms again, and I led him out, and onto the journey that would bring even more saddness to all of our lives.


	9. Love Shines in Diffrent Ways

On the road, and I was... Having fun. Somehow.

Amazing.

Annabeth was driving ('Cause you know... Kayne and I are 15, and... Grew up in New York, so... I probably will never know how to drive... It's a sad life...) Angle's favorite mini van (it's so inconspicuous compared to the Mercedeses and the Lamborghinis and the Porches and the Ferraris- so on and so forth...) while Kayne and I were giggleing about countries like Japan and Korea's random miss-use of English- and that American's miss-use of English was so much more common.

I'm not part of the Grammer Police myself, but it is pretty funny.

_Funner_. C'mon guys. Even our teachers say it!

We can be kind of stupid...

Hehhehheh.

After hours of driving, with no stops, we finally began to slow to a stop.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Kayne and I looked up, and yelled at the same time.

"Yes!" Annabeth yelled back. (She was annoyed 'cause we yelled that every 5 minutes.)

"Yaaaaay!" I emclaimed.

After manually unlocking my door, I leapt out. I finally got to ease my numb legs, and hang at the Falls, so yeah. I was in a good mood.

Sue me!

Kayne led us through security. He'd been a prime visitor every year since his father and Angel were married, so they let us pass even without paying.

My first look at the falls was at ground level, but it was still one of the most breath taking things I'd ever seen. The sun reflected off the water that fell, (which, miraculously hadn't frozen yet) forming a large rainbow at the basin.

There were a lot more tourists then I expected. They were all bundeled up in their winter garbe, and leaning into one and other. It's no wonder it was the prime lovers' spot. _I _could even feel the love flowing though the waters. And that's saying a lot. A man had pulled out his phone and played an instumental verson of "Just the Way You Are," by Bruno Mars, and began to sing to the pretty girl next to him. The girl's face turned as red as her hair, making it clear that they were newly-weds. When the song ended, he leaned down, and kissed her, while everyone smiled and a few of them looked disapointed in themselves for not doing it first.

Now the song was stuck in my head, and I began to hum it to myself, when I spotted Kayne inching away from me, with a weird look on his face. When he knew he was caught, he tried to hide his blush, but it was too late. I was onto him.

"Soooo," I took one long step towards him. "Is there... Anyone- ya know- _special_... in your life?"

"W-whaat?" Kayne laughed. "Noooo. What would make you think that?"  
I stood on my tip-toes to match his gaze, and stared at him suspicously. "Suuuuure there isn't..."

I turned away from him, and as soon as I heard his sigh, and spun back, starteling him, "WHO IS IIIIIT?"

He swallowed, "No one!"

He then looked down sadly, "Well there is... But... She doesn't like me anyway."

I dropped down to my normal height, and said simpley, "Well then she's an idiot."

I spun away from him, and walked away over-dramaticly, causing his laugh to reach my ears, and me to smile.

I sighed, and I went to stand next to Annabeth who was clearly upset.

"You alright?" I asked.

Annabeth forced a smile, "Water... Always seems bittersweet right now..."

I watched the water for a moment, then said, "Is it because of the camper who's missing?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I just really miss him..."

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

She nodded, and I understood.

Kind of.

I myself have never had a boyfriend, but honestly, a girl's emotions can be crazy powerful.

After a moment of silence, I began to hum an unrecognizable tune that felt strange to me.

Annabeth gave me a side glace, "You know this song?"

I blinked at her, "What? That's not just in my head?"

She smiled, but shook her head.

"Huh," I mummered. "That's a new one. I wonder where it's coming from..."

"Hey guys," Kayne wispered as he walked up behind us, "Do you hear that too?"

We both nodded.

"I don't think they can," he gave a subtle nod towards everyone linguring and taking pictures of the falls.

"Hey, you're right," Annabeth replied. "We should find out where it's coming from. Maybe that's where Aphrodite is."

"I agree," Kayne said. "Kai?"

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked. "You're the kids of Athena, not me!"  
Annabeth smiled, "You don't know that."

"Hush up!" I rolled my eyes, and began to follow the music.

"Where are you going?" Kayne asked.

"I'm finding the sorce of the music?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's this way," Kayne pointed the other way.

"It sounds like that doesn't it?" I mummered.

When I was just returned with blank stares I sighed and said, "The reverbration of the sound bounces of the constant flow of water, causing it to sound like it's coming from that direction, but truly it's THIS WAY." I pointed in the direction I was meaning to go.

They both gaped at me, "What? Sound is one of the few things I actually understand!"

"O-okay," Annabeth laughed, "You can take this one, then."

They followed as the music guided me to our destination.

It led us past security without raising a flag, and behind the falls. Behind them was something that none of us expected...

Behind it, and through the Mist was a beautiful alcove. The water washed into two small shiny pools (one next to the falls, one in the center of the land. Over the little pond in the center was a rail-less, red bridge). Candels floating in lily pads illuminated the cave, and revealed a small hidden garden. Roses of all colors were scattered across the floor, and vines hung on the walls, bearing colorful flowers. Lining the edges of the cave were Cherry Blossem trees defying the seasons, and falling prettily over the scene. Doves sang, and sat calmly on the tree branches,but weren't startled by our visitaion.

In the middle of it all was a shirtless boy pulling the strings of a golden lyre.

I finally recognized the song. It was "In My Arms" by Plumb.

Saddness overwhelmed me, as it was the song my mother always sang me to sleep with, but I was still greatful to the man. I was starting to forget my problems, and that never solves anything.

He didn't look up as he said, "Welcome. My mother will be with you shortly."  
I couldn't describe him for you, but can promise he was very handsom, and I would swear that he had wings.

Next to the indescribable beauty with wings, was a quiver, with sevral strange heart-shaped arrows (straight arrow, heart shaped arrowhead), and a fairly often used bow.

He noticed my intrigue them without even glanceing up, "Would you like to take a closer look?" he motioned with one hand.

Without thinking, I nodded and walked over to the bridge, while Kayne and Annabeth stared at my back like I was crazy, but it didn't matter. I was already moving.

I sat next to him, and set the quiver in my lap. I pulled out an arrow, and picked at the perfectly shaped point of the arrowhead.

"They seem really accurate," I mummered.

"Not recently," he said, but continued to play.

"Well then it's not the arrows' fault," I grabbed the bow, and the boy actually look up from his lyre.

After testing the bow, I tightened the string, bit off the excess then stuffed it in my pocket.

I gave a one eyed glance at it, then smiled, "Now it should work."

He never stopped playing, but now he was staring at me, curiously.

I began to play with the arrows again when he asked, "How did you know that?"

"My mom taught me everything she knows," I smiled. "She's magic with a bow."

He ended his song, set the lyre down,and he caught my eye."Do you know who I am?"

I bit my lip in thought, but shook my head, "No idea."

His laughter sounded as musical as the mini-harp. "You're a smart girl, think on it for a moment."

Okay, wings, a bow with heart arrows, romanitc setting, lyre...

"You're a Valentine's Day enthusiest! Wait- that's rediculous..." I pretended to ponder more.

"Close," he smiled, and I felt like melting. Cute... kid...

Hehhehheh...

"Um..." I was completely unaware of anything else at that moment. I just wanted to make sure he'd never stop smiling. "Close to Valetine's Day? Would that make you Cupid then?"

His smile grew wider, and cuter, "That's Roman. Now my Greek name? It sounds like 'arrows.'"

"Arrows, huh?"I thought for a moment, and for the first, but not the last, time I regretted not paying attention in class. "E-Eros?"

He nodded at me, and releif flooded my body.

Eros pulled his lyre into his lap again, and began to play Lanae Hale's "Let's Grow Old Together."

I hummed along, until he urged me into singing, and his small smile never left his face.

_"Let's grow old together,__  
__With my heart in your hands,__  
__And your hands holding mine.__  
__We'll face the world together,__  
__'Cause you are the one__  
__I've been waiting to find.__  
__It's no~ Secret...__  
__So I cannot keep it.__  
__'Cause it's true,__  
__Baby, I love you~!__  
__I love you~!"__  
_

He caught and held my gaze as the song finished, and he smiled. "Amazing."

I finally got the courage to actually examin what he looked like, and to my suprize he resembled Kayne.

"Uh-um..." I glanced behind me to see that Kayne and Annabeth were preoccupied by a dazeling woman.

She was ignoreing my friends, and staring straight at the two of us, and she smiled, "I see you're at least getting along with one of our guests."

"Hello, mother," Eros said.

"Mother?" I looked from him back to her then said shakely, "H-hi, Aphrodite."

She smiled a perfect smile, "You must be Kai. Things are a wreck up on Mount Olympus, thanks to you."

"They are?" I frowned, "Sorry..."

"No, no, you misunderstand," she smiled, "I'm thanking you. Where's the fun without a little drama?"

"True," I mummered. "Normal is boring."

Aphrodite laughed, a laugh that was just as pretty as Eros'. "You definatly sound like one of mine, and look like on two."

"Me?" I laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"As you should," Eros said.

I was abosorbed in the two, until Kayne tugged at my arm and whispered, "You're not on a flight."

That translates to "Wake up!"

I blinked at him, and remembered myself again. I hate people who act like that. So obsorbed in looks, and uncareing about anyone else.

Snapped back to myself I whispered, "Gotchya. I'm light..."

A cherry blossem landed on my head, and it reminded me of my mom. She wouldn't aprove of me getting wound up in my looks, but would support me if I did.

My real mom would.

Aphrodite was _definatly _not my mother.

Aphrodite felt the change in my mood, and she frowned.

I immediatly wanted to make her feel better, but if I were to keep myself I'd have to not allow it to take me over. It wasn't like me to let someone frown, but I knew deep inside, that her's was fake.

After a long ackward moment, she realized I wouldn't give in, so she said, "I see."

Aphrodite seemed to be consittering a punishment for me but instead she said, "Will you do me a favor, darling?"

"Sure," I said without hesitation.

Dang it!

"I seemed to have dropped my mirror," she smiled. "Would you be a dear, and find it for me?"

I sighed in defeat, and nodded. "What does it look like?"

"It's a mirror," she smiled her perfect smile. "Use your imagination."

I nodded and began to turn when she said, "And you can't leave until you find it and bring it back to me!"

"That's not fair!" Annabeth said, but immediatly apologized. "I'm sorry, Lady

Aphrodite..."

She threw up a passive hand. "It's alright. Good luck, Kaleido."

I moved slowly through the garden, and outside of the oasis.

"Any idea where it would be?" I asked both of them.

"You'll never find it," Annabeth frowned. "That smile of hers... She knows where it is, and she knows we can't get to it."

"Then I guess we're stuck here forever," I said with sarcastic venom. "Just because she thinks we can't get it, doesn't mean we can't!"

Kayne gave me a sad look, and Annabeth said, "But it does mean she can manipulate what happens to us. Either way, we're in for a long night."

I sighed, and nodded.

"I understand. Let's just get this over with."


	10. Solved by a Song

I dropped below ground level and wandered about the security hallways. 

Why? 

Because I like to party! 

Kidding, kidding. 

Actually Kayne talked to his buddy Mason, A.K.A. Head of Security,A.K.A. Uncle

Dude. 

And that makes 'Sport.' 

Siiiiiiigh. 

Anyway, I'm wandering below the ground, and listening for strange sounds... The sounds of a... Mirror... 

Okay, I've completely lost it. 

The sounds of a mirror? That's stupid. 

I groaned, and slid down the concrete wall. 

I rested my head in my hands. I was already tired, even though I just started looking. I really needed a confidence boost. 

I felt the burning in my eyes return, and fought them off. Just because I'd never meet my dad didn't mean anything to me... 

I'm such an awful liar... 

"Are you alright?" 

"Ahh!" I squeeled in suprize. 

I would have fallen over if a pair of strong hands hadn't caught me. 

"I'm sorry," Eros held back his grin. 

"Jesus Christ!" I blew off steam. "You scared the hell outta me!" 

"Sorry," He apologized but pulled me to my feet, and I brushed myself off. 

"It's alright," I sighed, and rubbed my neck. "What do you want?" 

"Right to the point..." he mummered. 

"Sorrry, but I'm not in the mood..." 

"I understand," Eros' smile made me feel a bit better, "My mother can be a little inconsiterate." 

"A _little?_" I nearly growled. "I'm trying to find someone I've never met, and she just _MISPLACES _her _MIRROR _and automaticlly think that _we _should deal with her problem!" 

I kicked the wall behind me, and it formed a crack. 

Eros flinched again. 

"Sorry," I muttered without looking at him. 

I slid down on my wall again and wallowed in my sorrows. 

He sat next to me, just barely brushing against me, but definatly touching me. 

"She didn't want me to tell you this," Eros whispered, "but it's unfair that she can just make you do this." 

I looked up at him, confused. 

"I can't tell you what it is," Eros said, "Otherwise I'd be caught between a rock and a hard place, but I can tell you this- Narcissus found himself in it." 

And just like that, he dissapeared, and knew instinctivly to turn away as he turned into light. 

I thought for a moment and became more confused. "HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!" 

"Gah!" I collapsed onto my side. 

Stupid cryptic nonsence... 

I layed there for a long moment, seaching my brain for an answer. 

Narcissus? 

Is that wherethe word'narcissist' comes from? 

Hedley's "Narcissist" made it's way into my head, and I whispered along. 

_"He falls in love with his reflection in the glass,__  
__He can't resist from staring back!__  
__He makes he case that,__  
__All you've everneeded is a pretty face__  
__But the bottom line about it is a,__  
__'Never was' is all he'll ever be.__  
__He can't resist,__  
__The paranoid delusions of a narcissist,__  
__It doesn't matter anyway,__  
__'Cause he's a self fulfilling prophesy,__  
__Of make believe!"__  
_

"His reflection..." I mummered. "...Staring back... Narcissist..." 

I scrunched up my face, "Narcissist?" 

I pushed myself up onto my elbows then said, "Narcissus..." 

I gasped, and leapt to my feet, "Narcissus!" 

I sprinted down the hallway searching for the door, yelling out, "Narcissus!" over and over to not forget. 

After getting lost about 4 times, I bumped into Uncle Dude. 

Litterally. 

I went barreling into him asI turned a corner of the rather elaborate walkways. 

"Whooa," Mason laughed, catching me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" 

"Mirror- with the- get out of-and the- thing- ask my friends- with the- likeness- and that one-Narcissus!" I tried hard to catch my breath, but I was too excited. 

"Okay," Mr. Dude, smiled. "What I got from that is you have to get out of here, find you're friends, and tell them something about 'Narcissus'." 

"You're-" I gasped for breath, "Good!" 

"It comes with practice," Mason grinned. "Here, I'll lead you to the exit." 

I nodded as he led me back up level ground, and bid me well. 

"Good luck finding them, Kai." 

"Thank you for you're help!" I gave a subtle bow, and sprinted off to search for Annabeth and Kayne. 

After running in inconsistant circles around the viewing area, I found no sign of either of them. 

I only became aware of the other random people around me when a teenage girlasked me,

"Um, are you okay?" 

Shocked, I turned towards her,and nearly burst out laughing at her expression. She was looking at me like I was insane, which, you know, I totally am. 

"Not exactly," I smiled. "I'm looking for my friends. They both have blonde hair and grey eyes. Have you seen them?" 

"Ahh," she paused then said, "Yeah actually. I think the girlwalked away with her dad." 

"Oh- oka- Wait, what?" I became wide eyed. "We came here by ourselves. No adults." 

"Oh," she mummered, and a worried look crossed her face. "Well they went that way, if it's any help." 

"Got it, thanks!" 

I ran off in the direction she pointed. The sudden fear for my friends was overwhelming. 

Pain seared through my head, and my second vision came, and it was just a little clearer this time. 

I saw Annabeth limp on the floor, then morphing into a Kayne kneeling next to her- or rather-it, the realization in his face. Just when the monster pinned him and it's claw at his throat, both he and the monster turned and looked shocked at something invisable changing the scene. 

I snapped out of my sudden trance, and it took all the balance I had to keep from falling over. I heard a growl, the distint sound of Kayne's sword swinging, and an animal's cry out in pain. 

I follow the noise of the battle, that led me to the guy's bathroom. 

Now I felt like an 8-year-old girl that had been dared to go into the boy's bathroom, but reaaaaaly didn't want to, but was also afraid of being called a chicken. 

I reminded myself that the bathroom insident was halrious, and that this could be just as fun. 

So, before I lost courage, I kicked open the door. 

Just as I invisioned, Kayne was about to be killed, and they both stared over at me. 

"No!" the lion-like monster growled at me. "You're not supposed to be here!" 

I didn't know what he was more upset by- me, or me interupting his kill. 

He leapt off of Kayne, and towards me. He prowled slowly, but surely in my direction. 

"Heh," I laughed nervously. "Nice kitty?" 

"You don't seem like much," he growled, and he began to circle me. 

I moved around the opposite direction, landing me next to Kayne. 

I helped him up, not taking my eyes of the lion, but also stealthily grabbing the sword that was lying next to the wall. 

"Shot for luck. He needs to learn to sing," Kayne mummered. 

Translation: 'Aim for the weak spot- his throat.' 

I took a breath in. and as about to force him to roar at me, but his ears perked up. 

He cursed in Greek, and ran out of the open door. 

"W-what?" I stammered. "What just happened?" 

"A change of plans, it seams," Kayne wiped his sweaty brow. 

"Ow," I muttered, as I saw all the scratchs that lined his arms and next. "He really did a number on you." 

"I'm okay," Kayne said, but as he tried to walk, he stumbled. 

Good thing I have quick hands. 

I caught him, and pulled his weight over my shoulder, "Quit acting tough. You need help." 

"No. We need to find Annabeth," Kayne sighed. "For all we know she could be eaten." 

"We will find her," I said. "Annabeth is smarter and stronger then that." 

He remained silent so I pulled his limping self along. 

I carfully turned out of the open door, and frowned at the clouds. 

They were dark, and it looked like it was going to storm. They reminded me of the venti... 

And just when I had that thought, they disapeared. 

The sun shone down on us, and a familiar feeling overtook me again. 

The golden light this time flowed from my eyes, and into his wrists, en it flowed like a river to all of the cuts and bruises that he gained from fighting the monster. 

His weight slowly lifted off of me, but now he has to hold me up. 

"You need to stop doing that," Kayne said, supporting me. 

"Like I can control it," I mummered, and he led us away from the scene, and found the girl that had helped me before. 

"Hey!" she yelled when she saw us. She gaped at Kayne, then said, "What _happened _to your clothes?" 

"No time to explain," I said urgently. "Have you seen my other friend?" 

She eyed Kayne, warily then said, "Actually, yes." 

"Really?" I asked excitedly, and held myself up. "Where?" 

She pointed to around the secret entrence of Aphrodite's hide-out. 

"She was over there." 

"Thank you, so much!" Kayne and I followed a familiar path, down and into the oasis. 

"Annabeth!" I ginned and hugged her as she turned towards us. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was looking for Aphrodite," she said, and pushed me off of her, playfully. "I was going to get a hint from her, so we could move faster." 

"No need," I smiled. "But I do need a little info from you. How did Narcissus fall in love with himself?" 

"He saw his reflection in-" her eyes widened and she gasped. "A pool of water! The mirror is water!" 

I nodded excitedly. 

Right then, a light appeared out of nowhere, and Kayne turned us both away from it. 

"So you figured it out," Aphrodite said. "Yes, yes, my mirror is water, but you didn't bring it to me!" 

I rolled my eyes, pulled a lilypad from one of the ponds, filled it with water, and placed it at her 'almighty' feet. 

She frowned, but she couldn't deny we could leave. 

"Alright guys," I said to Kayne and Annabeht. "Lets go." 

"Wait!" Aphrodite yelled. 

I turned towards her, and she fidgeted. "I-I can't let you walk around looking like _that._" 

I looked down at myself, and over at my friends, and honestly we didn't look _that _bad.

But yeah, Kayne did need a little help. 

She waved her hand, and emediatly we looked glamorous. 

In a normal kind of way. 

She'd put me in a strapless designer black mini-dress with white-washed jeans underneath, matching black combat boots, and a jean jacked to keep me from freezing, but just barely. Silent, mulit-colored bangels hung on both wrists, and a smie-heavy bag was staped to my back. My brown hair was re-dyed, straightened, shinier, softer, and longer then it was before. She also put me insoft natural-colored make-up. 

I nearly died from laughter at the thought. 

She'd cleaned up Annabeth and Kayne too. Annabeth looked like a model, even if her clothes were kind of practical. 

Emphasis on 'kind of'. 

She had on a white t-shirt. Over it was a creative, cream colored, short (body-wise), but long-sleaved jacket. Her new cargo (I put that lightly) pants were the same color as her jacket and held up with an invisible, but effective, belt. Her blonde hair was tied back with a long ribbon, and a backpack similar to mine was slung over one sholder. 

Kayne looked pretty much the same as he did before he was attacked by the monster... thingy... 

His whispey golden hair was swept to one side, he wore his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, with his black jacket over it, and his jeans fell over his skater-shoes like the always did, but now afedora hatsat slightly ascue on his head. 

"Heh," I laughed at Kayne. "You gots da pimp-hat!" 

He chuckeled at out inside-joke, and Annabeth just smiled at the idiocy. 

I turned back to Aphrodite to thank her, but she was already gone. 

In her place stood Eros, so I thanked him instead. 

"Hey, thanks for- ya know." 

"You are very welcome," Eros smiled and nodded towards the exit. "You should leave before Aphrodite changes her mind about you." 

"Got it," I smiled, and made my way to my friends. 

She turned with me to leave. 

I don't know what it was, but I was forsed to look back. 

Eros had sat down in the same place we was when we found him, and he began to place his lyre again. 

I paused and listened to one of the most sorrowful songs I'd ever heard. The emotion put into it- he seemed really hurt. 

My friends stopped and felt my sorrow for him. 

Kayne put a hand on my arm reminding me I couldn't make everyone happy. 

Even if it was a god. 

I wanted to run back and comfort him, but I knew if I did, I would never leave, and that's not something I can to. It killed me, but I left with my friends. 

And that song replayed itself in my head the rest of the day.


	11. A Sowman,Some Hypothermia,and a Headache

Annabeth sighed as she pulled over to the side of the highway (NOT FREEWAY. She's not THAT insane!)."Well this sucks," she mummered and kicked her door open. 

I flinched, just slightly, and Kayne and I followed suit (Just a little less dramaticlly.) 

I followed her out my door and around the back of the van to the smoking,popped tire. 

"Kayne, we did bring the spare didn't we?" 

Kayne nodded, and opened the back. He removed it and a jack, then quickly shut the door. 

"I suppose I'm no help in this," I mummered, and when they both didn't respond, I took that as a 'Yes. Go do whatever you feel like, Kaleido.' 

'Ok!' I thought excitedly, dropped to my side, and rolled down the snowy hill. 

When I reached the bottom of the ditch, I slid across the frozen build up of water. A.K.A. ice! (=P) I giggled as much as a kid my mental age (FOUR!) would. I stood up and jumped backwards into the snow on the other side of the ditch, and made a snow angel. I ninja'd up so I didn't ruin my angel, and drew a little halo above it's head. I sat staring at it for a minute, laughed when a car came by honking it's horn, and quickly became bored again. 

So I built a snowman! 

I'd always been pretty awesome at building snowmen, and I'm really fast too. 

So within twenty minutes a new, and nearly perfect snowman as waving at the passer-by's. 

I yawned then collapsed on my snow angel, and stared up at the clear starry sky. 

I started to count all the constolations I knew, but sadly only got three- Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Orian's Belt. 

I rubbed my eyes, as they began to go wakko. The center star of Orian's belt began to... Well, blink! 

It shone blindingly bright though the darkness of the night, and blink, blurring my vision. 

And just like that, I passed out. 

_My dream was near exactly the same as last time.__  
_

_The dark room was illuminated- by the red light behind a door, and the silhouette of a mysterious man.__  
_

_But something had changed...__  
_

_He seemed... Stonger. Scarier...__  
_

_Angrier.__  
_

_His head lifted just slightly, and a beam of light landed on his face. It lit up a wicked sharp-toothed grin, and revealed a single eye...__  
_

_A completely white eye.__  
_

_I felt the urge to scream, but knew, somehow, he couldn't move.__  
_

_That's when another door next to him, suddenlyopened.__  
_

_Through it came Annabeth.__  
_

_For a moment I felt releif. I knew Annabeth could help me, but then saw her expression change.__  
_

_It morphed in the face of... a cat.__  
_

_A lion.__  
_

_This time I did scream.__  
_

_I began pulling on the invisible hands that were holding me to the ground, yelling until my throat was sore.__  
_

_Then to end the dream again, a voice rang in my ears, bringing me comfort.__  
_

_Kayne...__  
_

"KAI!" 

My eyes filped open, and I realized I was _actually_ screaming. And the hands that were holding me down were Kayne's. 

"Whe-" I gasped, as I wiggled out of his grip, sat up, and put a hand to my head. "Where am I?" 

The cold breached my system and I shivered. 

Kayne frowned. "On the side of the road where you fell asleep. Are you alright?" 

"I- I guess. W-where'd Annabeth g-go?" 

"She's getting you a blanket," he replied. "What possesed you to go to sleep in the snow, ONLY in a jean- jacket and a skirt?" 

"I-it wasn't m-my id-dea!" I snapped. "It w-was all Orian's d-doing! His belt b-buckle lulled me t-to s-sleep." 

"What?" he knit his eyebrows together. 

I knew if we kept on this conversation he'd find out about my dream, and somehow didn't think he should know, so I mummered- "Oh, n-nothing," I pursed my lips, and they inevitabley cracked from dryness. "D-doesn't matter a-anyway." 

Kayne frowned at me. 

Shockingly, he pulled me into a hug. 

My stomach did a backflip out of shock, and I stopped shivering. 

He pulled away and slipped out of his jacket. He placed it on my sholders like some horrible drama series. 

"I know it's tacky," he muttered in a tender voice. "I see it on your face, but you have hypothermia. Please be more careful from now on, okay?" 

I nodded, speachless, as he stood up and left me stupified. 

'What was that all about?' I wondered, but shook it off. Kayne has, and always will be, a mystery to me. 

Annabeth made her way down the ditch's edge, and held out a hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up saying, "How was your nap?" 

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed. "Sorry, sorry." 

She helped me up the hill, and into the back seat of the van, and placed a comforter over me, like the little kid I was. 

"The car's heated, so you'll be fine within about an hour, if you don't fall asleep again." I nodded, and she smiled, unknowing. It would be impossible for me to sleep again tonight anyway. 

I glanced over at Kayne who had decided to sit shotgun now, instead of in the back with me. 

It made me want to cry... I just nearly died, and he's giving me the cold sholder? 

Ugh. 

Awful pun. 

Not funny at all. 

Terrible even for me. 

Aye-aye-aye... 

I slipped my arms into Kayne's black coat, and cuddled in the blanket. As the van began to move, my head sagged against the window, and it fogged up. 

I drew a music note without thinking then wiped it away, and for a moment, caught a glimps of myself. All the color from my face had drained away; my lips as dark blue as the night sky. Bags formed under my blood-shot eyes, and anyone with eyeswould know I'd had a doosy of a day, even though it was only the dream that set me off. 

My eyes lingered over to the bag that Aphrodite had provided for me, and I found something to do- depression for no reaosn at all was rediculous. 

I pulled the bag into my lap and examined the contents. 

Inside was another set of clothes, but these were more practical then fashionable. Underneath were the essentials like a toothbrush, toothpaste, a little money, small packets of ambrosia and nectar, and a twniky (yes, I consider twinkies an essential. Get over it.) 

Beneath it all, sat a fully-loaded iPod, with colorfully designedDJ styled headphones that you waould usually see hanging around my neck, even in school, but a week before the little _insident _during school, my headphones had fallen into the Hudson River. 

I say 'fallen' very lightly. I suspect Nargels. 

Wait a minute... I-I mean the venti. Or rather- _Anemoi_ as Annabeth liked to correct me. 

I looked back into the bag and finally felt something missing. My black and blue figureless gloves from Mom, and my red hat from- 

Well... You get the picture. 

I looked away for only a moment, then back and found them just sitting there, as if they always were. 

I pulled them out, confused, and from the layers a paper fell out. 

I picked it up off the van floor, and saw it read, in loopy letters: 

_Dear Kai,__  
_

_Sorry that I didn't realize how important these were to you. I really don't know much about you. I hope at some point, I can get to know you better.__  
_

_Your friend~__  
_

_Eros.__  
_

I felt the blood rush to my face- whether it was from embarissment or anger, I wasn't sure. 

Either way- I folded the piece of paper, and stuffed it into my bag. 

After a long hour of driving I asked, "Where are we going now, Annabeth?" 

She didn't take her calculating eyes off the road as she said, "Back to New York, to find Apollo." 

There was an ackward moment of silence, and I slid even lower in my seat, "I see..." 

I sighed and, finally defeated, pulled the iPod from my bag and cranked the music to tune out everything else. 

After another long while we stopped at a _Holiday _to get gas. 

We all got out because we were dehidrated, and I wandered to the door as Annabeth took care of the gas. 

"Kai..." Kayne put a hand on my sholder. 

I looked up at Kayne, who flinched. 

He hesitated, then simply said, "I'm sorry." 

I felt my eyes widen, and for some reason, I smiled at him, whole-heartedly. "It's alright." 

"No it isn't..." he rubbed the back of his head."I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I really am." 

"I get it," I smiled even wider. "You're very sorry. And I'm very forgiving, alright?" 

He sadly stared at the sidewalk next to me so something posessed me, and I reached over and hugged my friend. 

"It's okay," I said into his sholder. "I promise." 

When I pulled away, his sad look had become bright and his trademark dimpled smile had placed itself on his face. 

I smiled back. 

And that's when my head began to pound from pain.


	12. Stage Fright and Kayne the Cause

I grasped my head, as the pain moved around in a stagering pattern. It flipped from my neck, to my heart, to my stomach, to my wrist, to my knees, to my eyes, but was always present in my head. I bit my tongue to make sure I didn't scream. 

I lost my balance, and Kayne held me up. 

"Kai," he shook me gently, "Kai, what's wrong?" 

"M-my head..." I clenched my teeth. 

"Annabeth!" Kayne called, urgently. "Bring some ambrosia!" 

I would have protested, but the pain consumed me so much, I couldn't think straight. 

He took my arm, "Sit down, Kai." 

I complied without thinking, as he guided me to a nearby bench. 

Annabeth came dashing over, and broke a piece off, handing it to me. 

"Quickly," she slipped it into my shaking fist. "Eat." 

With great effort, I force-fed myself and after a long few seconds the pain recieded. 

But so did my conciousness. 

Twice in one night. 

Who would've thought? 

After a dreamless sleep, I woke up in an empty van. I pushed myself up from the somehow comfortable chair. I yawned, and opened the door of the van, stepping out into the pitch-dark. 

Well it been, if it weren't for the NYC lights shining on me. 

A waman had decided to sit in front of the old stone building where Annabeth had parked. She seemed to be uset by all the light as she stared up at the sky that I used to be able to see. She noticed my presence, and smiled over at me. 

Not knowing what to do, I just nodded back, and she went on staring at the sky.  
Abig, but dull, purple neon sign with an arrow pointing down a staircase read: Sun Dance Coffee House. 

"A coffee house?" I wondered out loud. "Open this late? It must be midnight..." 

Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I walked down the steps and entered the building. 

Okay, before you think I'm insane, remember~ I was trained in martial arts, am (supposidly) a child of a god, and I'm a New Yorker. I _think _I can handle myself. 

The door opened without a sound, and I stepped in cautiosly. 

I was met by a few welcoming smiles, and a ind woman greeting me. 

"You're new," she smiled, and held out her hand for me to take. "I'm guess you're here with the other _kids_." 

She put emphasis on the word 'kids' as if testing me, so I smiled. 

"_God,_ I dunno. Maybe I should _learn_ who we're talking about." 

She smiled again and whispered, "Welcome, half-blood." 

Music flowed though the quaint, but modern (OXYMORON! :D) place. On a small lit up stage (with a mural of therising sun as a backstop and a piano slightly ascew)sat a boy playing an acoustic guitar, and singing Bebo Norman's "Here Goes." Just in front ofthe stagewas a small spacewhere a few couples swaying back and then the lady who invited me in were seven woman serving thepeople. One,who was plunp and cute, was causing a table to laugh at everything she said, another was spinning, anda third one was giving pointers to the girl who was next up on stage. On either side of the store were people laughing as they played darts or shot miniature hoops. In the center were circular tables with four chairs each, and a small candle brightening the room with natural light. Lining the walls were photos and portraits of famous athletes, singers, preformers, musicians, writers, poets, actors, artists, and so on. 

All in all, it was definatly a place I'd love to come back to. 

I spotted Kayne and Annbeth sitting at a table, and they laughed as thefunny woman cracked a joke at their table. 

I slipped through a few people, and sat down in one of the empty chairs. 

"Kai!" Kayne looked shocked. 

"You're okay!" she smiled. "That great!" 

"Yup, totallly," I said passively. "What is place?" 

The woman looked down at me and said in a high voice, "It's a favorite place of dear Apollo's." 

"I see," I smiled. "Alphabetical." 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Kayne remained silent. 

The boy finishedhis song and the girl stepped. She sat on the stool in front of the grand piano, and looked over the people who sat, waiting for her to start. 

I didn't pay much attention at first, because the woman was staring at me curiously. 

"O-E-O-H-F-P-P-E?" she said to me. 

"What now?" 

"Nevermind..." 

She sauntered off to another table who were dying without a good laugh. 

I shrugged, and heard Annabeth ask, "What's wrong with her?" 

I finally glanced up at the girl who was leaning over the piano ready to play, but her

fingures were shaking, and she sat stiffly still. 

"Uh-oh," I mummered, and stood up. 

I moved towards her, and Annabeth said, "Where are you going?" 

Too late. I was already moving. 

I jumped on the stage quietly, despite the music coach's protests, and sat next to the girl on the bench. 

"Hey," I smiled at her, "My name's Kai and I'm going to help you." 

"Um..." she hesitated as I took a look at the music that was sitting on the piano. 

It was the piano version 'My Heart Will Go On.' 

"Do you sing?" I asked. 

"I-I try to..." 

This made me smile even more. The girl couldn't be older then 12. It was apparent that she snuck out for just this occasion, and I wasn't going to let a little stage fright ruin that for her. 

"Trying," I mummered in the words of my mother, "Is the best we can do. Are you trying right now?" 

"Well," she wispered, "No, I guess." 

"So are you doing your best?" 

She shook her head. 

"Well, are you going to?" I gave her the look that my mother always gave me. 

"I-I don't know if I can..." 

"Of course you can!" 

"How do you know?" 

'Uh-oh... She's gotyou there...' my inner-self said. 

I swiftly told it to shut up. 

I thought quickly then said, "Because I was just like you." Lie. "I was just as affraid of my first preformence as you." Double lie. I'm too confident for my own good. "Stage fright is very common." Yay! A truth! 

Her face slowly began to change. 

"My very first preformence was at a school talent show," Yay! Another truth! "and you know what happened when I got over my stage fight?" What stage fright? 

"What?" she asked. 

"I won." Biggest truth ever. Not only did I totally blow them out of the water, but I was only 7! 

I didn't tell her that, though. 

*Points to self* Virtuoso... 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"So," I smiled at her. "Are you going to try your best?" 

A smile appeared on her face. 

"Of course!" 

"Good," I smiled, then glanced at her hands. 

She was about to beginbut I grabbed her wrists, and moved them to the right key. 

"Wh-" she checked her music and mummered, "Oh right. Thank you." 

"Good luck!" I jumped off stage and returned to my startled friends. 

"Kai, you really shouldn't-" Annabeth started. 

"Just wait," I mummered as I watched the girl closely. 

Her shaking dissapeared, and she placed her fingures on the keys. 

She began to play and I instantly felt goosebumps. Her fingures flowed over the keys.

Her eyes wereclosed as she felt the music rather then see it. She smiled as she began to sing. 

_"Every night,"__  
_

People looked up struck by the sound of a mature woman flowing out of such a small girl. 

_"In my dreams,__  
__I see you,__  
__I feel you.__  
__That is how I know__  
__You go on..."__  
_

The whole place fell undera hush, but still she sang... 

_"Near... Far... Wherever you are,__  
__I believe that the heart does go on."__  
_

I began so mouth the words with her. She glanced over as she sang, and gave me a thankful smile. 

_"Love can touch us__  
__Just one time,__  
__And a last__  
__For a lifetime,"__  
_

She gestured at me and whisper-yelled (OXYMORON! :D) "Come up!" 

I denied it and the woman who originally helped her laughed. 

I sat and listened silently until the small intervel in the song, when that very same woman grabbed a second mic, and forced me to my feet. 

"Sing..." she wispered, and caught everyone's attention. 

I glanced at Annabeth for help, but he just motioned for me to go on stage. 

I sighed and did as I was told. 

I took a deep breath asI waited for her to finish the piano solo, and started on the key change. 

_"You're here,__  
__There's nothing I fear,__  
__And I know that,__  
__My heart will go on..."__  
_

People clapped, and I shook my head. The girl began to sing a special harmony that made the song sound like angels. 

_"We'll stay,__  
__For ever this way!__  
__You are safe in my heart,__  
__And my heart will go on,__  
__And love~..."__  
_

I held the final note until the girl finished, and she smiled over at me. 

The awed crowned clapped, and I glanced at Kayne who seemed kind of pained. 

I bowed with the girl then quickly made my way towards him. 

"Are you okay?" 

He looked up at me, and I saw a kind of saddness in his eyes. 

My head began to ache again, and I put a hand on the table to keep from collapsing. 

"Kai?" he stood up and held my sholder. 

"Your headache is back?" Annabeth asked. 

I nodded as I held my head. 

"If the ambrosia wore off that fast then it won't help now." 

"Well what do we do?" Kayne asked. 

Annabeth brainstormed for a moment, then turned to the woman who had said hello to me. "Melpomene!" 

She turned, spotted me, and frowned. She instantly moved towards us. "What's wrong?" 

"Kai's head," Annabeth said. "Have you seen something like this before?" 

Melpomene stepped towards me, and examined me closely. She then opened my eyes wide and said, "Ah ha. Yes, Annabeth I have." 

"Well can we fix it?" 

"You don't what this healed," she said. "Just destroyed. It seems your little friend was caught in one of Eros' traps." 

"Who-sa-what now?" I mummered as I fought off the agony. 

"I don't know the full extent of the curse-" 

"Curse!" 

"-for that you need Erato's help." She hand waved in the direction of a woman who was flirting with a few guys playing darts. 

"Erato!" Melpomene called. 

"One second, Mel!" she mouthed back. 

"No Erato!" she called. "Now." 

Erato grumbled like a disgruntled teenager, but left the boys hanging on whatever had them wound up. 

"Wha-?" she snapped but then saw me, and to my distaste, she smiled. "IIIII seeeeeee. Baby Eros got a crush." 

"Crush?" Kayne seemed to have finally lost it completely. 

She squinted at him, as if seeing him for the first time, and smiled again, "And he's jealous! Ha! I told him it would happen. But nooooo. No one listens to stupid little me. No sir." 

"What?" 

She ignored him, and instead pointed at him, "You! You're the sorce of your friends pain. Deal with it, and have a nice day!" 

She fluttered away, and back to the anticipating boys. 

"Me?" 

"Enough with thesingle worded questions!" I growled at him. 

"Why?" he muttered then quickly apologized, "Sorry." 

Then Melpomene said, "It'll go away eventually. You'll just have to deal with it." 

"Great," I mumbled. "Pain is _so _much fun." 

"You know what?" she pointed tothe woman who was smiling and spinning in circles to the suddely lively music. "Maybe Terpsichore can help you take your mind off it. She just loves to dance." 

She pushed me towards her, and she smiled and held out a hand to me. 

I took it reluctantly, and she led me through sevral fun steps and spun me until I was dizzy. After a while, I also began to laugh, and all the pain receided. 

She spun me again, but lost a grip on my hand and I went spinning right into a laughing man. 

He stopped talking and looked down at me, questioning, but not angry. 

"Sorry, sir," I said after I shook the dizzy away, and bowed just slightly. 

"It's alright,"a musical voice floated from his throat. 

I got a good look at him. His couldn't be over the age of 20. His hair was bright blonde and rugged, but nice, his eyes were a bright blue, with a small bit of yellow lingured at the bottom of his iris. His face was hair-less, and his smile was kind. 

"I'm sorry, lord," Terpsichore waltzed over, and bowed. "That was my fault." 

"Lord?" I looked up at the man who laughed again. 

"Why yes, dear Kai," he grinned down at me. "I am Apollo." 

Oh God.


	13. Challenges

I shrunk away from him. No matter how much of the stuff he's god of that I love, there's no denying he's a spiteful one. 

"I-it's nice to meet you, s-sir," I bowed and moved farther away from him. 

"Now don't be like that," Apollo put a strong arm around me. "You have a pretty good voice. You just might be my daughter." 

Somehow I doubt that... 

I wriggled out of his grip, but said nothing. 

So he did- "How about you recite a poem for me?" 

"What kind?" 

Near face-palm moment... 

Never ask that of anyone. 

Ever. 

It's a terrible idea. 

Especially if it's the god of poetry. 

Goddanget. 

"Haikus are nice," he smiled at me, and I felt lke punching him. 

"5-7-5 then?" 

He smiled again, so I took that as a yes. 

"This is peculiar, 

Your forcing me to ad-lib, 

My peotry sucks." 

He and Terpsichore laughed. 

"That's pretty good to my ears," Terpischore smiled, then glanced behind me at aboy stumbling over his feet, "Oops. Looks like I'm needed." 

She wandered away, and I was left with Apollo. 

He wasn't menacing, but he was a bit intimidating, even though everything about his seemed kind. 

Other then the ego. 

The ego's _bad.__  
_

The size of a blimp- if I can make and awful refrence to internet gold.  
Internet superheros... 

Hehhehheh. 

"Since you're not Aphrodite's or Eros' I'm going to give you a test." 

"Right... Got it. What is it?" I asked carefully. 

"A game of basketball," he said as he picked up a nearby ball. "The one who gets 15 points in the least amount of time wins." 

"Riiight," I said, hopefully not too snobbily. "How will this help, exactly?" 

"My kids are extremely coordinated," he smiled as me and began to move to a hoop "This will tell me if _you _are." 

I didn't quite understand, but I did what he said anyway. 

Apollo went first. 

The timer on the side of the machine lit up, and the hoop instantly began to move. 

"Kai?" Kayne's voice vibrated in my ears. He walked up behind me and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm shooting hoops with Apollo." 

"Oh," he said, then moments after, "ARE YOU INSANE?" 

"Very much so," I murmered, and he punched my arm. 

"You don't challenge a god! Ever!" 

"I didn't!" I pointed to Apollo, "He did!" 

"You know even if you win, you lose, right?" 

"I got that Kayne. It'll be okay, I promise." 

"If you say so..." 

I admit, I was as worried as him. I don't want a god angry at me, but if he's the one that started, I guess he can't get angry at me... 

Danget. 

I looked back at Apollo, as he took his first shot. 

The first one swished in with ease. His arms seemed to blur, as he smothly shot the ball into the hoop repeatedly. He madethe next one too. And the next one. And the next one... 

And the next one... 

DANGET. 

I'm doomed. 

Aye-aye-aye... 

The ball went through the moving hoop for the tenth time, no sweat, and he smiled at me, as he handed me the first ball. 

"Heh," I laughed, scornfully, as I saw the timer stopped at 9.3 seconds. "Good luck, Kai-kai." 

"Hey, I went easy on you," Apollo grinned. "You have a fair shot." 

I perced my lips at the machein. "I 'on't doubt that." 

He cocked his head at me, "What did you say?" 

The little voice in the back of my head screamed, 'DON'T TELL HIM.' 

I cringed, and held my head momenterily. 

"Kalei-" 

"I'm fine, Kayne," I said harshly, pulling my hand from my head, and he flinched. 

But I wasn't. 

My eyes were becomeing unfocused, my head-ache meter went off the charts, and my whole body stiffened, as it tends to do just before a blackout of mine. 

But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I had something to prove to Apollo... 

Aparently... 

I forced my eyes to focus, and calmly reached for the ball. 

Time started, and the hoop began to move. I tooka deep breath in, and took the first shot. 

_Swish.__  
_

"W-woah..." I mummered, "Lucky shot." 

I reached down and took another shot. 

_Swish.__  
_

"No way!" 

The same happen with the next four shots. And the next.. and the next... and the next. 

Kayne looked as shocked as I felt. So did Annabeth who had joined us without my noticeing. 

"Gods.." she mummered. 

I was nearly done with ample time to seconds, too easy. 

But something stopped me. My little voice was yelling again. It just kept screaching 'Bomb it! BOMB IT!' 

'Shut up, voice,' I cursed at it. 'What the hell do you know?' 

I went up for the next shot, and realised it was a bad idea. 

I can't beat Apollo. 

It's a bad idea. 

So I did my what concience said, but not noticably. I shot it at just right angle to bounce off the rim, spin miraculously, and fall out. 

I took another shot that sailed in, marking 10 at 9.7 seconds. 

"Danget," I lied. "I guess I lose then." 

Apollo eyed my warily for a second, but then shook his head. "I see. I guess you really aren't my kid." 

He glanced at me once more, then lift quietly. 

Something overtook me. A sudden sadness, and I felt a darkness loom in my eyes. 

Melpomene frowned over at me, and I shurgged it off. I can't exactly please everyone, right? 

Right? 

I know I've said this before but- 

AYE-AYE-AYE! 

"Time to go," I mummered, and the voice had no objections. Neither did Kayne nor did Annabeth. 

I took a deep sigh, and pushed the door to the shop open, and stepped out into the crisp air. I finally realised I was still wearing Kayne's jacket. 

"Sorry," I muttered to him, as I moved to take it off, but he put a hand on my sholder. 

"Don't worry about it," he moved ahead of me. 

"But Kayne-" 

He turned back to me, just inches from my face, and I froze. I began to notice a few things I'd never seen before. 

The street-lights reflected off his shaggy blonde hair. His grey eyes had just a touch of a deep blue ring around the outside of his irises. A small scar lingured at the edge of his right eye. He had no expression on his face, yet hisgaze cauptured me, and I caught my breath. 

He cocked his head at me, "Are you alright?" He put a gentle hand on my forehead. 

I felt myself blush. 

"You feel like you have a feever," his voice echoed in my ears. "I'll go get you an Advil..." 

He made his way back into the coffee-house and came back out with a small pill in his hand, and a bottle of water. 

"Here," he smiled a dimpled smile at me, with those wide, mysterious eyes of his. 

My stomach did a backflip, and I took the pill quietly. I pulled my cap over my acheing head, and tugged at the fingure-less gloves. 

I began to move again, away from him, suddenly frightened. Of what, I have no clue. 

My foot just barely touched a loose block of ice, but it was enought to send me flailing backwards into Kayne's arms. 

"Heh," he laughed, even as I glared at him. "Are you alright?" 

His eyes were more of a puzzle to me then his words. I stared at him for just a beat too long and I finally put two and two together. 

Oh no. 

Oh _GOD _no. 

I wouldn't be- I shouldn't be-I just _can't_ be... 

Falling for _Kayne?_


	14. Mr War Dude Fixes My Head, Sorta, Kinda

DANGET! NO! NONONO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I WON'T LET IT! NOOOooooOOhoooooo... 

Ahhahahaaaa... 

That's how I felt on the inside, but on the outside I was like this- 

... 

... 

... 

No joke. I was as silent as a funeral that no one knew about, or cared for. It's a strange thought coming from me, but it's completely true. 

I sat in the back seat (Very back, not the middle) lying on my side, sulking, and unconciously gripping his jacket as tight as my fingures could. 

Eros' note burned in my pocket, and my head ached. 

I couldn't sleep. I really couldn't. 

After a while, Annabeth pulled over saying, "I'm going to fall asleep if I keep driveing. Let's stay at this motel for a night, okay guys?" 

"Alright," Kayne mummered from the front seat, and I said nothing. 

The two stepped out of Angel's mini-van, but I remained curled up in the back. I suddenly missed my mom, and how she teased that the only close friend I had was a boy. I know Chiron said they'd protect her for me, but... I just can't help but feel worried. 

I sighed and formed a little ball under my blanket. The sliding door to the middle of the van rolled open. 

"Erm, Kai?" I flinched at Kayne's voice. "We're going inside now. Are you coming?" 

I grunted, not even sure myself. 

He climbed in and sat on his knees in front of me. "What's wrong, Kai? You've been acting strange since the whole scene with Apollo." 

'No kidding,' I thought, and rolled over, not wanting to look at him, because my heart didn't know how to steady itself. 

"Well... If you need anything... we'll be inside." 

I heard the door shut, and waited two minutes to sit up. I threw the blanket off of me, and I sighed. 

I put my head in my hands, rolled my sholders, and cracked my neck, then sighed again. 

"What are you sighing for?" 

"Gaah!" I flew back in my seat, as far from the voice as possible. 

"Calm down, punk," the scary strong man sitting in the middle seat of the mini-van said. "I'm not gonna hurt you." 

His snarly smile said otherwise. 

"Who are you?" I mummered, keeping my voice steady. 

"I am Ares," he smiled, "God of war." 

"Heh," I grumbled, "Figures." 

"Watch it," he said sturnly. "I'll only take so much." 

"So I've heard," I said bitterly. 

"I know you're not my kid, though I wouldn't mind it," he paused consittering his words, "You're an... okay fighter." 

"Thanks. I feel so cool. I've been aknowledged by the god of war. Whoopty-effing-do." 

"You don't even what you know why I'm here?" 

"Sure," I muttered, moving closer to him, "I'll bite." 

He flinced, just slightly, and moved away. "I'm here to help you. My son... He seems to have taken a liking to you-" 

"Heh. I didn't notice." 

"-which is bad for humans. You've been suffering, right?" 

"Lucky guess." 

"That's his fault. Tell me," he grinned, "Who's the most important person in the world to you?" 

"My mom-WAIT. Kryssy," I noddedto myself, "Yeaaah. That sounds right." 

"You know that's not what I mean." 

I kringed. I just didn't want to face it, but I knew he'd never leave until I did so... 

"Kayne... I guess..." 

"Why?" 

"Uggh!" I yelled desgusted, and fell back into the seat/bed. "You know why!" 

"Say it." 

I felt like punching him. He was definatly asking for it. I was willing to hand one out. 

Especially for him. 

"SAY it," he insisted. 

I bit my lip, and whispered, "Because I l-l-... I l-lo" I clenched my fists and yelled, "I CAN'T SAY IT!" 

"That's Eros talking," he looked like he wanted to punch me too. He seemed tortured as he 'helped' me. Aphrodite probably sent him. "Just say it already!" 

"GAHHahaaahaaaa...FINE! I have a crush on the big idiot, okay?"  
Instantly my headache flew away. "Wh-whoooa..." My hand went to my head. 

"Did it work?" he asked, hopefully. 

"I-I guess. My headache is gone but- what did you fix?" 

"Thank Zeus!" he cried. "I'm leaving now." 

"But wait- can't you just explai-" 

"Not in my job description! Bye, you brat!" he bagan to turn into light, so I flinched away. 

I groaned when I looked back and he was already gone. 

Typical. 

At least I'm not the god of war's daughter. 

Heh. Funny thought. God of War. The game. Daughter of that little bugger? Totally cool. 

Hehhehheh. 

Wait no- I'm angry! 

Grr... 

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just sad... 

I rubbed my throbing temples, and laid down on my seat/bed. I stared at he ceilling and hummed Lugia's theme music. It always calmed me- probably because my mom was a fan of Pokemon. 

Teehee. I have the coolest mom ever. 

Maybe tomarrow we could take a detour and visit where my mother is staying. If she's out of her coma... 

Well. 

I'd be in tears. 

Dear old mom was always a tough one. 

WAS? IS! 

Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! 

This better not be a side-affect of seeing the future! 

DANGET! 

"You know what?" I said aloud to myself, "I'm going inside. I'll just keep freakin myself out if I stay here." 

I sat up, and sipped out of the van door, slaming it behind me. 

I made it about two feet before something tackled me. 

TYPICAL! 

GAAAH! 

Whatever it was had hard hooves. 

It clopped off of my face, and I put a hand to my cheek. 

"Ok, um, ow." 

I stared down at the blood that dripped on my fingures. 

I looked over that the thing that trampled me, and was amazed. 

A beautiful white deer with gold horns and brass hooves lingured, and stared at me apologetically. 

It slowly slid towards me, and when I flinched, licked my cheek. 

It tingled, but didn't hurt. 

I stared at it for a while and it did the same. 

"Cerynitis?" the name rolled off my tongue, without my permission. 

It sniffed at me, nervously, then scampered away. 

VERY strange. 

But what do I know? 

Wind forms hands, and pushes people in front or cars, gods rule the word without us knowing, and I GODDANGED am in a sertain l-word with Kayne. I must be completely sane. 

Almost, at least. 

Or, not... 

You pick. 

I stood from the icey parking lot, and made my way to the front door, where I was told to go to room A102. How original. 

I knocked, and the door opened slowly, as if they were expecting something to eat them. I guess it's not much of a stretch. 

"Can't sleep?" Kayne asked, as he finally opened the door. 

"Nooo. That's why I'm standing at the door. Because I'm sleeping." 

"Ouch, Kai," he smiled. "Just being polite." 

I hid the blush as best I could. Mean usually isn't my thing, but I REALLY did not want this. 

Or maybe I wanted it so much that I figured I couldn't have it. 

But when that happens I fight for it... 

Which causes me to lose- 

Oh, now I've got myself confused! 

"K-Kai?" 

"Yeah?" I said, distantly. 

"What's wrong with your eyes?" 

I looked up at him, "Whatchya mean?" 

"Your eyes," he repeated. "They're... Changing color." 

I cocked my head at him so he said, "No seriously! Look in a mirror!" 

I pursed my lips at him, and he said, "They changed again!" 

"Suuuuure they did. Are you sertifiable? My eyes are blue, you derp." 

"Not right now," he frowned. "They're orange, right now." 

"Orange. My eyes. Orange. Wow." 

"You don't believe me, then fine! Look in the mirror!" 

He steared me towards the bathroom, and flicked the light on. 

I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to see. 

"Kai! Look!" he insisted, so I hesitantly opened my eyes. 

The eyes that stared back were not the blue I expected to see. Instead they were a pale green, and as soon as I realized it, they flickered to a strange brown color. "Wh-what the...?" 

"What's going on in here?" Annabeth yawned at us, and she rubbed her eyes. 

"I'm hallucinating!" I exclaimed. "Not as fun as everyone says it is..." 

My eyes faded to grey then quickly to a peircing red. "DANGET! What is going on!" I threw my hands in the air, (saying aaaayy-ohh- wait no, I didn't...) defeated. 

"What do you- oh." 

I glanced over at her, and when I saw a look of CONFUSION on ANNABEHT'S face, I freaked. 

"Oh, God, I'm goona die, aren't I? That's it. My time is up, right? GODDANGET!" 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," she pushed my hands down. "It'll be okay." 

"Well what's happening to me?" 

"I'm not sure," she frowned. "I've never heard of this happening." 

"Hmph," I grunted. "Now I suppose 'Kaleido' actually fits me now..." 

It did make me feel better to hear a smidgen of a chuckle come from Kayne's throat. Then I remebered- Girls are supposed to be embarissed if their crush laughs at them. But that's part of my charm- sence of humor. 

Jeesh. 

No wonder I've never had a crush before. 

So DIFFICULT. 

"We'll ask Athena after we visit Ares and Artemis." 

"Artemis," I mummered. 

"Ares first," she was beginning to walk back to her bed when I said, "Already done." 

The two looked at me, confused. 

"What?" Kayne asked. 

"He found me outside just now." 

"WHAT?" 

I flinched and told them the story. By the end, they both looked like they wanted to stangle me. 

"What? What's WRONG?" 

"You didn't call us? What if he killed you!" Annabeth seemed really upset, but Kayne had kind of frozen. "He doesn't take well to mortals. Percy knows this first han-" 

She choked on her words. 

I know how she felt at this point. 

And honestly, 

It SUCKS.


	15. Memories, Mood Rings, Mental Images

Sorry this took so long. I'd blame my being late on road-rage, but that doesn't quite affect this situation. Aaaaaanyway- enjoy :)

* * *

I sighed and curled up under the blankets of my bed. Annabeth took the other, and Kayne slept on the floor. The two had turned against me for my decision to takec are of Ares on my own. It's not like it was my choice. He'd snuck up on me, and cornered me in our van. Creeper much?

I couldn't handle it anymore.

I threw the covers off of me, and carefully stepped over Kayne.

He turned in his sleep, and snored just slightly. Like... a kitten. Aww. Cuuuuuuuut-

NO!

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, GIRL.

GAAAhhahaaaaa...

Now irritated with myself, I slid out of the motel and took in a deep breath of cold winter night air. It quickly calmed me down.

Rubbing my acheing head, I leaned against a tree and slid down it slowly. After I shivered, I grabed the hat from my pocket, and pulled it over my ears.

"You broke the curse?"

"Gah!" I nearly leapt out of my skin. I looked up to see a pretty girl about a year younger then me. She wore a silvery vest, and a small pitying smile. A bow and quiver full of arrows hung on her shoulder. The moon seemed to follow her every movement.

"I'm sorry, young warrior," she held out a hand to me. "I did not mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I mummered, taking her hand as graciously as I could. "I should be used to it by now."

Her smile faded, as she stared at me momentarilly. I tried as hard as I could to hold the strange girl's gaze, but I flinched anyway.

"So you're the girl my pet trampled."

I rose an eyebrow at her, "You say what now?"

"My pet," she repeated. "The Ceryneian Hind."

"Come again?"

"The big glowing white deer," she elaborated again.

I felt so dumb so just to make myself feel better I went, "Ohhhhhhhhhh... Mm'Kay."

She cocked her head at me, as if expecting more from me, but I couldn't get rid of the blank look on my face.

She smiled, just slightly, and sat next to me, "So you really don't know who I am?"

I gave her a side glance, "Mmmmm... Yeeeeaa-no clue."

"Guess."

I pursed my lips at her, and turned away. The moon reflected off my skin in a funny way, then I looked back, "You look like a... Diana."

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

"What?" I asked.

"That's... not accurate. My name is Artemis."

"Oh!" I smacked my head. "Bow. Deer. Moon. I'm an idiot. Sheesh!"

She examined me carefully, then put a little paper pamflet in my lap.

"I am not your mother," she said.

"Stating the obvious," I mummered, then she gave me a pointed look so I held back a laugh and said, "Sorry. Go on."

"But, if you can't find your father," she turned away from me and began to walk away, "You can always become my sister. Please consitter my offer. When we meet again, I expect an answer. Good-bye Kai."

She disapeared into the trees, and I listened to her light footsteps as they faded away.

I stared down at the invitation in my lap, and chewed on my lip. I tapped it against my leg, sighing, and stood up.

I slid back into our little motel room, and tucked it away carfully in one of the secret pockets of my backpack.

I collapsed back on my bed, and fell into a shakey, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to Kayne shaking my arm and whispering, "C'mon, Kai. It's time to go."

I yawned as I sat up, streching.

I heard Annabeth shuffling about the room, and heard a door close and the sound of ehr disapeared.

"Kai," Kayne caught my attention.

I glanced at him, questioning, but sure not to look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What else happened last night?"

I furrowed my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

Silently he reached over to brush my cheek. Now it's not what you think! (Or what I hoped. Hormons. I blame them. Forever.) He traced a little scar that now framed my cheek bone, and I pulled away.

"Oh, THAT," I thought quickly, hoping to find a good lie. "I went for a walk. Tree branch caught me."

He rubbed the back of his head, the way he does when he thinks hard on a design that eludes his mental grasp. I figured he'd call me on my bluff, but he backed out.

"I believe you," is what he said as he left silently to help Annabeth load the van.

The door closed lightly behind him and I counted to ten, then fell back on my bed, somehow feeling worse then the day before.

The little pamfletArtimis gave me, that I didn't dare read, burned in my memory. I stared up at the rugged, paneled sceiling. The sudden urge to push it open came over me.

Whenever I see movable seilings I get this sence of... Remorse? No... Nostalgia. An old burried memory hidden within my subconcious. The thought sent me to a memory that actually always occured. My mother. The one I'd go to ends of the Earth for... The sound of her voice always reminded me of bells; chimes blowing in the breeze,announcing toeveryone that an angel has returned to heaven... The clouds in the shape of a ring... My stepfather and mother's marriage.

"Oh yeah..." I whispered to myself. "Now I remember..."

It was the day after I was born. The only day I'd ever met my biological father. I knew nothing about him, other then a soft smile, andthe light, warm glow about him.

My mom had told me that my favorite thing to do with him was fly. He'd pull me into his arms and hold me up high, and that's when I'd push the panel of the hospital ceiling open (curiosity of a god's baby :D), and giggle.

It isn't really a memory, I guess. Just a fabrication of what my mother told me. Either way, it means a lot to me. Not only was it the only thing my father did with me _ever, _it was something my stepfather would do with me too.

When I was eight, my mom was pregnant with Krystal, and she married him. Back then, he was a great man. Verycharming and very funny. Honestly I didn't mind calling him 'Dad.'

He'd do the same thing with me as my dad did, just a little diffrent. At school, on days when he picked me up, he'd point up at the sun, through a window, then snach me up. I'd climb onto his sholders and balance, laughing at every little wobble. The teacher would always stare at us pointedly, then burst into giggles too, when I stuck my tongue out at her.

But that was all before he started to drink.

I shook the last thought from my head, and sat up. The more I drowned in my thoughts, the farther I'd fall into depression.

I sucked in a breath, and walked into the tiny bathroom.  
I was a mess.

My light-brown, dyedhair was matted, my skin was cositterably pasty, there were ugly dark circles lining my eyes, and my eyes had turned a dark grey-ish color.

My head ached. Getting used to the eye-thing was going to be tough.

"Kai," a warm voice called from outside.

I slid out of the bathroom and open the door. "Yeah, Annabeth?"

"Here," she held out a small bag, with fresh clothes, shampoo-conditioner, a hair brush, toothbrush... all thatblah blah stuff, to me. "Take a shower, clean up a little. You don't look so good right now."

"I've noticed," I grinned, and took the bag from her. "Thanks. I'll be quick."

"When you're done, just meet us outside. We'll pay then leave, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

I walked out of the motel, refreshed. I spotted the two by the van, and jogged over to them. They were having a... heated conversation, that I was happy to interupt.

"Done!" I said,acting oblivous. I made a point to ask Kayne about it when I had time to talk to him, later.

They both snapped out of their little world at my voice...A little too quickly. The argument was clearly about me... I hateconversations like that.

After a moment of silence (which took everything out of me while trying to restrain myself from yelling out "GAY BABY!"), Annabeth mummered, "Let's go, then."

She stepped into the driver seat, and I faced Kayne, with an arched eye-brow.

He tilted his head, telling me it was a talk for later.

I groaned inwardly, and stepped into the van, with Kayne climbing after me.

'Not even sitting in the front anymore?' I thought, nervously. 'This cannot be good.'

I pulled my hair up into a side-ponytail for it to dry. I turned away from Kayne, and stared out of the window. No one even said a word, as we made our way to where ever we were going to find Athena.

Kayne tapped my sholder, and handed me something from his pocket.

It was a little, plain mood-ring.

I didn't understand it, but I smiled a thank you anyway.

I slipped in on my ring-fingure, then felt my eyes widen.

I quickly turned away from Kayne, to hide my shock, as a familiar feeling washed over me.

The ring turned a greyish blue, as scattered images of white and gold flashed in front of my eyes-a star-lit sky met by storm clouds, then the rising sun- an, at first, eerie, then warm, happy feeling- the sound of a little girl's giggle- and finally the petals of a white flower (the kind you usually see at funerals) flying away in the breeze.

Slowly, the image of the real world un-blurred, and I leaned my head agaisnt the window, suddenly exhausted.

It was going to be a long day.


	16. Insert Witty Title Here:

UGGGGGGHHHHHH. I'm SICK of it! I need to BRIBE you into messageing me? ^_^' The next person who reviews or sends me a PM gets a SUPER-SECRET-SECRETLY-SECRET-NOT-EVEN-KI-KNOW-THIS-SECRET-SECRET about Kayne! That good enough for you guys? ;)

ENJOY! ~S

* * *

I curled up in my seat, bored and drained. I watched as the calm countryside flew past us. Snow fell in silence, the trees were covered with frost, few birds remained- clinging to electrical lines. You could even see the cold wind that swirled around the trees.

And silence. I used to find it comforting, because my mind was never really silent. There would always be a song playing in the back of my mind- or the faint whispers of voices that told me I was insane, but I still found comfort in them- or the occasional joke that left me reminescing- or a conversation with a family member I can't remember the name of, but knew every tiny detail of their face- there was always something, but now- it was all inexplictiablly silent.

I spotted a pencil stuck between the gaps in between the door and floor of the vehicle, and picked it up. My fingures went ninja on me, and the pencil twurled, like I would spin a stick in bordom. I flipped it from fingure to fingure, with the emptiest thoughts that wouldn't even stick for more that a milisecond.

I glanced over at Kayne who sat, slouched, in the seat next to me. His hair fell shaggily around his face, and I spotted the slightest dark circles surrounding his eyes, and felt I awful.

I dropped the pencil, but snached it out of the air, easily.

'What can I do to make his fell better?' was the thought that crossed my mind at that point.

I tapped the pencil against my arm, and thought of what my mom always told me. 'Laughter is the best medicine.'

I examined the orange color of the pencil distantly and smiled.

I reached over quietly, pencil poised in my hand.

Right then, Annabeth glanced in her rearview mirrior, look at me confused but remained quiet.

I carfully pointed the graphite-end at his ear and tried pushing his hair behind his ear.

He didn't move, but he held back a little smile. I traced the pencil around his ear and stugged with the smaller hairs, but I eventually got them to stay.

I, then, flipped over the pencil and rubbed the eraser against his cheek, tickleing him, but I still laughed first.

Right then. all was silently forgiven.

We probably spent three minutes just trying to get ahold of ourselves. All the heaviness of just a few days, the weight of the world, and just the small stuff, all finally released, so yeah. Why shouldn't we enjoy it while me can? Today was a new day, which, sadly, means new stresses, new arguments, and new burdens. Enjoying what little happiness that we found through the stress, is now, a full time job.

After that we all got into a halarious chain-conversation. We spent about an hour, heading back to New York, just laughing. I was so intrigued by it, actually, that it was all hazy. I couldn't rememr anything other then Kayne randomly yelling out, "JACKALO!" We were laughing so hard that we nearly crashed. That's when we began to calm down.

Annabeth began to slow in the traffic, and after a half hour of the morning rush-hour, we pulled to a stop in front of the Empire State Building.

"Go to the top floor," Annabeth said, as Kayne and I crawled out of the van. "I'll go park."

"102? Why?"

"Not 102," she winked at me, and rolled the window back up.

"What?" I turned to Kayne, who held back a small smile.

"You'll see."

"_You'll see..._" I grumbled to myself, and he laughed.

Kayne led me through the pinning doors, and into the beautiful golden entry-way.

He took my hand, didn't notice me blush crimson, and pulled me straight to the elevators.

He whispered into a security guard's ear, and he shook his head. So Kayne unzipped his jaket just enough to show the Camp Half-Blood insignia.

I, on other hand, sat there like the mailbox in front of Mr. Olson's house. (Me: DID THAT ONE FOR KI! Oops... Broke the fourth wall... *Waves hands in a swirly motion* You didn't see anything... *Sinks back into my fox-hole*)

The guard thought about it for a second, as Kayne re-zipped his jacket.

He mummered, "Alright... But I don't think Zeus'll be happy..."

He pulled a golden security card from his pocket, and handed it to Kayne.

He nodded towards Kayne and tipped his hat at me as we walked by.

We stepped into asemi-empty elevator, and he hit the top floor button.

There were three giggly girls standing behind us, and they were whispering about how cute Kayne was. If he heard, he didn't show it, so, just for good measure, I glanced back at them and gave a smug smile.

They shut up, and I felt a great sence accomplishment.

They got off on level 34 (for bring your kid to work day?) and that left us and a shakey man. He was pale and clammy, and he eyed us warily.

Kayne seemed to sence this and slid his arm into mine, protectivly.

He got off at level 45.

Kayne and I simoltaniously let out a sigh of releif.

"Creepy man,"he murmured.

"Annoying girls,"I smiled.

He returned the smile, and we laughed.

"Okay," Kayne pulled his card from his pocket and slid it through the security slide. The card began to glow and shatter in a dazeling million shimmered away before hitting the pulled me back to the railing and said, "Hold on tight. To floor 600."

"What now?"

He placed my hand on the golden railing and said, just inches away, "Just hold on."

The elevator began to move again- at first at the normal rate- but slowly it's assent became a faster pase. The elevator began to shake as it's speed nearly pushed me on the floor.

"Uhm- Kayne? Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah mostly."

"Mostly? What about the other part?"

He paused, "It's probably good this elevater was created by Athena..."

I felt myself pale as I watched the level numbers rise at an inhuman speed.

The little ring on my figure turned grey.

'Get on the floor...' a little voice said, fuzzily, in my head. '...keep yourself there..."

I sucked in a breath and did as voice commanded. I huddled under the railing, and pulled Kayne down too. I forced my hands up into the edge of the railing, and I used all the strength I had to grip it.

Kayne followed suit.

Jus tin time too. Within three seconds the elevator suddenly halted. Now slowing at all. Just. STOP.

Even with ourselves braced, we flew to the ceiling and both felt major headaches for at least half an hour.

The doors chimed open, and we left as quickly as possible.

Once out they emmediatly slammed shut and began the dessent back to Earth.

"It's even faster on the was down," Kayne observed.

"Oh, joy."

We slowly made our way past large, elegent buildings. All which looked just like the Parthenon. I would love to say the Greeks are original, but with their architecture that didn't seem to be the case. Although... It _was_ beautifully layed out. Many of the buildings faced east, thus when the sun rose, it would be like steams of light washing the inhabidents in the early morning. Spectacular light shows would also apear due to the small bits of stained glass that were scattered everywhere. They were placed in such a way, that the beams would bounce of eachother and change color as they formed webs across the sky. I assume it would do the same at the rising of the moon, as well. Plus, with the muses, (some of whom, I recognized) playing music the entire time, it appeared to be the most well thought out city in the heavens, on Earth, or in hell.

'Whoa. Intelectual much?' I thought to myself. 'You let these smarticle children wear off on you. Stop that.'

I shook my head from all the thoughts and just enjoyed the view. We were so high up, we could see all of New York and then some.

I smiled as I saw Kayne try to sort it all out in the blueprints of his mind. After a while he probably came to the same conclusion as I did, because he shrugged to himself.

He didn't look at me as he said, "Did you know that Annabeth designed this version of Olympus?"

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah," his cheeks upturned just slightly, so I'm guessing he bagan to smile. "She also set up Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay," I mummered. "How old is she exactly?"

He laughed and finally looked me in the eye, "She's our age- but after the war, someone had to clean up the mess."

"I se- wait. What war?" I stoped in my tracks, but he kept moving.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me, "Kayne- what war?"

He turned towards me, deliberately, and whispered, "The war with Kro..." he trailed off.

"Kro?"

"Kron..."

"Kayne!"

"Sorry!" he took a deep breath and said, "The war with Kronos."

"Kronos?" I thought for a second. The name 'Saturn' popped into my mind. "Ju-Zeus' father? The one who _ate _he and his family? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well..."

"Kayne!" I punched his arm. "Why?"

"I-" he paused, and sighed. "I didn't want you to worry. I'm so sorry, Kai."

I knew I should have gotten angry at him right then and there, but... I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the pained look on his face that changed my direction. Or maybe... Maybe I was just fed up with crying so much.

I put a hand on his arm and said, quietly, "It's alright... Thank you for telling me now..."

He seemed just as shocked as I was at my reply to him.

We walking in silence, both hoping to find Athena soon and end the ackward. What I didn't know then, was Athen would actually increase the ackward.

A lot.

There was an excess of ackward.

Grandioseamount of ackward.

Stupendous was the ackward.

Heeps of mountainous ackward.

Delicous morsels of ackward.

With a side order of ackward fries.

That's pretty ackward... Don't you agree?

We reached the throne room of the largest shrine, and we were welcomed by a semi-warm, semi-icey voice similar to Annabeth's, "Hello, children."

The voice came from a pretty woman with dark curly hair and those strikeing grey eyes that I knew so well. I began to dread the wish of finding her quickly, because I could tell by the way she looked at me that the snow in her voice was directed at me.

"I am the goddess Athena," she smiled. "And I welcome you to Mount Olympus."


	17. Revenge: Kinda

This took too long ^_^ Sorry about that. Ki and I are working on TWO projects, Life Light and an AMAZING SUPER SECRET PROJECT~ and by the way, the secret about Kayne is still up for grabs. Ki doesn't count as a person :P We MIGHT reveal the super-secret project (eventually) but it's a little shakey. We both have mind block (Kinda?) and wish it were easier to do. All you can know, is that it's refernced (I.E. built off of) in our story Life Light (BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME! ;D)  
Anyway, ENJOY!  
~S

* * *

I walked quietly behind the two, while Athena and Kayne talked. He seemed to have lost all intrest in me, and due to my recent realization of my dang 'L' word, it hurt. A lot. But it was a family reunion. The type of thing I was starting to feel would never come for me. The stepfaker's an $$, Kryssy's apparently living in a hospital, my mom is in a coma and will stay like that for God knows how long, and my REAL dad? Well, I'm starting to think he's a donkey too. What kind of deadbeat doesn't even remember his own kid! What's wrong with this picture?

My hands linked behind my back, and I stared at my feet. Shadows from the builings fell over me as I walked. Memories loomed in the back of my mind. The sudden urge to find my mother overtook me, but the voice in the back of my head warned me otherwise.

'...calm down...' it whispered. '...this'll work out...'

Fireflight's 'For Those Who Wait' lingured in my thoughts, and I took the lyrics of the song to heart.

"Another day, another waiting game..." I mummered under my breath.

"What's that, Kai?" Athena's icey voice asked.

"Nothing..."

She pursed my lips at me but went back to catching up with Kayne.

I sighed inwardly as we made our way towards the throne room. She still hadn't explained what we were going to do there, but I'd rather not piss off a goddess, thank you.

We stopped in front of the largest double-doors I've ever had the disadvantage of meeting. Why? Because Athena smiled and said, "After you."

I growled inwardly as I hid my scowl. Slowly, I made my way from behind them and pounded on the door, "Hey! Open up!"

I saw Athena begin to laugh, but the doors actually opened!

Behind them stood an extremly tall woman with a golden crown on her head, and she held a golden sheaf of wheat. A little pigglet ran around her feet.

"What is it?" her voice bellowed.

I doubt she did that on purpose, but being so large, even whispering would burst your eardrums.

"I don't know," I yelled back. "Ask Athena!"

I smurked to myself while Athena kind of growled behind me.

The woman shrunk down to our size. Don't ask me how- I blinked.

"I'm sorry, Demeter-" again a random name popped into my head- this time 'Ceres' "-but I was going to give this girl a test." She gestured towards me.

I bit my lip as Demeter gave me a glare. I grimaced and slipped a shakey arm into one of Kayne's. He sqeezed it just slightly, letting me know he understood.

I saw the ring on my fingure changed from an orange-ish yellow to brown.

Both Athena and Demeter's mouths gaped.

Kayne nugded me and said, "Killswitch same shade as sight."

I gave him a confused look because that translates to 'Change color eye' and he laughed.

"Light," he mummered.

The godesses gave us blank looks, which tickled us even more.

"Enough," Athena mummered. I suspect she wanted to yell at me, but when Kayne was doing it too she'd have to get angry at both of us. Lucky me.

We both stopped short, and Athena took my hand. She led me inside, while Kayne kind of froze, then scampered in behind us.

Ceres- erm- I mean- Demeter closed the door behind us, grew back to full size, and sat down on one of the giant thrones that lined the hall.

Athena looked over at Kayne and motioned for him to sit on the floor. He did as told, and she turned to me.

"Kaleido," she said strenly.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Kayne grinned. I guess he heard the accidentaly sarcasm that covered my words.

"First of all," she said, "tell me your real name. Iris may think your name is pretty, but I will not stand for it."

I frowned but said, "My name is Belle Bradshaw, or Belle Nelson. I'll go by either."

She pursed her lips at me and asked, "Belle? Is that short for something?"

I flinched, and the little voice in my head told me to lie. 'Don't tell her!' it screamed- but I knew this time I wouldn't get away with it- and besides, Kayne sat just feet from me. I really didn't want to lie in front of him.

"Bellerphon," I said.

She paused, then said, "After the hero I presume?"

I had no idea what she was talking about so I just nodded, "Yeah."

For the first time, she smiled at me.

Athena was just as shoked by this as I was.

To my dismay, it dissapeared as soon as it came.

She cleared her throat and gave me a half-hearted frown, "I will now show you your test." Athena dropped a small blue bouncey-ball in front of me. It sprang back up and landed in my open hand. She snapped her fingures and little platforms generated from the floor and floated above the marble at many diffrent heights. "Throw that ball," she pointed to my hand then to a panel on the far end of the hall, "to that platform. But- you must bounce it off every other one as well."

"I-... I see," I mummered in confusion. "How many throws do I get?"

"One."

_'Figures...'_ I thought, annoyed.

I glared out over the floor then slowly, asmile materialized on my face.

Kayne gave me a strange look, but I ignored it.

Before Athena told me to go, I chucked the ball at the corner wall at the southwest side of the room.

I bounced sevral times in the same spot, but then it magically began to bounce over every single panel. It wizzed past us and off the wall, then down another way. Eventually it bounced up onto the floating panels. The magic continued until it hit the very last block of concrete and Kayne, Demeter, Athena, and even I, were amazed.

"H-how-?" Kayne was at a loss for words.

The goddesses glanced at eachother, exchangeing a message, then back at the ball that bounced back to me and into my hand.

Athena growled something under her breath when something crashed against the throne room door. Her eyes emediatly changed and she barked, as she grew her full size again, "Get outside. There's been an attack!"

I began to run out, because Athena can be convincing while she's in her fighter mode, but

Kayne grabbed my arm saying, "Don't do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

He seemed suprized at his own actions, then quickly let me go. "Sorry... We should hurry out."

I gave him a strange look then remembered what was going on. We ran out into the sudden chaos, and I felt my mouth gape.

None of the buildings were being attacked, but huge, ugly one-eyed creatures grabbed and held Olympians prisoners. Some others were being blown around and I saw several more just fighting them standing still. The little pieces of shattered glass flew around creating another hazard. Some shadow-y creatures that gave me a weird, familiar feeling, _hovered _around, in and out of buildings. They didn't seem interested in hurting anyone- they were just searching for something. Lights began to flash around the scene.

Kayne pulled me away, covering my eyes, and whispered, "Stay here..."

I felt the voice in my head mummered "Listen to the boy..." so I did. I sat and tried to drown out the sounds of a battle by singing to myself. Soon I couldn't hear my own voice.

The clashing of swords, 'wooshes' of arrows, and 'pangs' of sheilds being hit overwhelmed my super-sensative ears. I began to sing louder, just hopeing it would end soon.

Strangly, it did. All seemed to quiet. All except for my voice that rang out over the mountain.

My eyes snapped open as a pair of cold hands pulled me upwards.

I cried out, in fear. I struggled, kicked, screamed, and elbowed, but every strike just went right through the shadow-like creature.

A familiar voice whispered in my ears, 'Struggling is just a waste of time.'

'Venti...' I remembered.

The mood ring on my fingure burned a blood red, and I screamed again.

It was so harsh, the monster dropped me from at least 40 feet up. Startled looks came from every Olympian looking on in awe. The creature held it's head in pain, along with sevral other monsters, as I landed on my feet. I grabbed the nearest sword and flung it at the creature, knowing it would just pass through it, but it's good to blow off steam.

But it didn't. Go through it, I mean. I hit the monster's chest and it desintigraded. The sword fell back to Earth and into my waiting hand.

By instinct, I flung it at an angry, ugly looking cyclops, and it struck him in his only eye.

It's brothers (sisters?) roared in anger as he also dispeared.

They came at me, as I slid on the dust, underneath they're too large legs, and snached the sword back up, grabbing sevral others while I was at it. I rolled to a stop next to a wall, with the cyclopses (?) swinging, eratically at me, knocking over buildings.

I grabbed a bow from where I sat below a little ledge, that I somehow knew was there for a stealthy ambush. The cyclops nearest to me, though, had no trouble ripping it from it's foundation.

I took the oprotunity of the time it took for the smoke to clear, to ninja my way up the side of the building. I stood up at the top, eyes-to-eye with the monster, and I shot the swords at it. It screamed in pain as three swords landed in his pupil.

Strangly, as all the anger surged up into the others they readied themselves to attack, but something shiney and green apeared on one of their heads.

It looked up confused until we heard Kayne yell, "Don't touch her!"

"Greek fire," I mummered, remembering one of the stories I actually listened to in class.

The cyclopi (?) retreated and I felt the anger melt from my face, but with it went the adrenilan, and my vision.

I stummbled, holding my head, as the images overtook me again. I couldn't feel myself fall as static-y images flashed in front of my eyes. The sun rising and setting over the horizen, seasons changing in lapse, music of all languages were heard, flower petals blew in the breeze, spirits grazed amedow-like hill, and finally, a warm feeling overtook me as my body stopped it's decent.

The air itself seemed to hold me up, as I fought for my eyesight back.

Warm, strong arms, pulled me down to the ground and I heard Kayne whisper, fearfully, "Kai, what's wrong?"

My voice cracked behind the pain. I shook my head, trying to make a noise come out, but all my senses were too slowly returning to me. I had no ability to hold myself up, and I felt Kayne lift me into his arms, bridal style.

"Apollo," I heard him yell. "What's wrong with her?"

My fingers regained ability to move, and I gripped his arm. I forced my eyes to focus, but he still didn't put me down.

I felt a sad look appear on Apollo's face, because I doubt he knew. I heard him shuffle closer, and he put a hand on my forehead. All my senses returned, but with that, I finally felt all the brusies and cuts that I didn't feel the cyclopee (?) inflict on me.

I cringed and felt Apollo stagger backwards.

"Whaa?" I heard him gasp and Kayne's arms loosened from below me. I felt the air lift me again, and I realized that the air gentally guided me to the feet ofa strong, wise looking man.

"You are Kaleido, I assume."

My voice still failed me, so I simpley nodded.

A small smile flashed in his eyes, "I need to speak with you. Please come with me, for a while."


	18. Cerberus Breathes Fire, Apparently

I sat quietly in a small (I mean LARGE... HUGE-ish) garden just outside the throne-room/alter. There were an assortment of multi-colored roses and tulips (an entire section was dedicated soley to the blue tulips- I really don't know why), vines hung around the edges of the entrence, framing it with elegence, with some foreign pink flowers blooming in the middle of winter. A (I assume) godly bee buzzed around my ears.

A few gods and goddesses were moving in a sperated pack (oximoron meaning- they moved together, but branched off into small conversations [which all came to a stop as they passed me and into the 'cathedral']), one of which was Apollo. I noticed as he neared the flowers, they opened and followed him, calmly, just as they would follow the sun.

I sneezed.

He gave me a funny look.

Soon their footsteps faded away, inside the still building. All time seemed to have come to a stop. I was numb to the situation (THE SITUATION!), but my extra-sensory kicked in. I was ecstatic I'd won that battle for Olympus but depressed because of the vision. I was disapointed that both Kayne and Annabeth could go inside, while I had to wait for Zeus to take a walk with me (God, help me... [wait what...?]),but was glad I didn't have to sit and hear criticisms towards me or fake kindness. I was happy I was in love and I was angry I was in love.

I have on idea how that fit the situtaion (THE SITUATION! [Gus! :D]) but I couldn't get it off my mind.

Kayne wandered out of the temple and sat next to me, saying, "Are you okay, Kai?"

I nodded, "I suppose."

"Zeus wanted to talk to you alone," he whispered, "but don't be afraid. It's probably only bacause you need only two more tests."

"What?" I asked slightly confused. I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Who your parent is," he said. "Everyone on Olympus saw you fight today. You're not any of theirs."

I narrowed my eyes at the ground, fighting off tears, "Then who am I?"

Kayne's arm wrapped around me and he took my hand with the other, "I don't know, but we will soon."

I leaned into him, letting the tears fall. I rested my head on his sholder and felt his chin on the top of my head. We didn't say anything from then on. We just sat in silence waiting for the inevitable.

"Kaleido," a strong voice I recognized, called. I looked up at Zues who weemed wary of me. "Let's take a walk."

I nodded and stood. Kayne seemed reluctant to let go of my hand, but that was probably just my imagination again.

I stodd next to the man and we walked for a ways in slienece.

"Kalei-" he started.

"Kai," I cut him off. He looked shocked that I had the courage to speak my mind, "My name is Kai."

"Um- alright, Kai," he continued. "It's clear to us that you are none of our children." Go figure. "But there are still two more gods you need to speak with. Hades and Poseidon."  
I frowned. He continued.

"These two, they have a temper." And you don't? "I must warn you to not say or do anything to set them off."

That's all I really caught of the conversation with him.

I'm sorry about this next part of my story because... well, it's full of holes. I can't really explain to you why I've lost my memory. Just trust me, okay? I'll try as hard as I can to get the whole story to you. (Kayne helped me fill in some of the important details.)

After my little walk with Zeus things were like a black hole. What I actually remember next was waking up in the back of Angel's van in LOS ANGELES.

Needless to say I was freaking out, but I didn't show it. I woke up as if it was all part of the plan.

We stopped at the base of the hill where the Hollywood sign sat, and Annabeth jumped out.

"I'm sorry guys," she said, with a wide smile on her face. "I've caught a lead on Percy.

Please face Hades on your own."

She raced off and I was alone with Kayne.

He shrugged from the shotgun seat and we steped out, locking the door. We began to climb the hill and strangly, no one stopped us.

"Kayne," I mummered. "Why are we walking up this hill?"

"Bacause this is an entrence to the Underworld," he said. We stopped by the 'W' of the sign. The next thing in my memory was us standing in front of Hades. His face was red with anger. He yelled something in Greek and plowed out of the room.

I looked around. The walled were all dark. Torches hung from every angle. Skulls, too. Hades' gaurds seemed sad. They filed out of the room

Suddenly I felt the ground shake. The mini-earthquakes were freaking me out as Kayne grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a dark wall. Instantly I was surrounded by crashing doors and more earthquakes.

Hellhounds (as Kayne told me) were tackleing the wall that stood between us.

Alright, I admit. Maybe it WASN'T a good idea to bring Kayne in here with me because Hades holds a grudge against Kayne's father (long story), but I told him he shouldn't come with me into Hades' trone room with me. I told him! But no one listens to ignorant little me. No sir.

I held my breath waiting for another attack, but nothing came. So I quietly (and rather stupidly) peered out from a crack forming in the layers of stone. Almost instantly, I was thrown back by the vibrations of Cerberus (CERBERUS!) charging the wall.

I stumbled even when Kayne caught me.

"You alright, Kai?" he asked.

"Yeah," I stood carefully. "Just shocked."

Cerberus attacked again in what I would like to say was a feeble attempt at breaking down the wall. Sadly, though, that was not the case. The wall gave just a tiny bit, but that was enough to cause bricks to crumble from the top of the wall that we hid behind. Again, I must admit, I found it slightly hilarious when Kayne squealed like a little girl.

Hey, I never said I was nice!

We scrambled away from the fall zone but quickly met a dead end.

"What now, Mr. Son of Athena?" I asked as I kicked the wall... Stupid wall.

"That all depends," he said. "Are you afraid of heights?" I gave him a look that made him laugh. "Of course you aren't."

So before I knew it, I was scaleing a 40-foot wall that was being attacked by giant, angry dogs. Lovely.

I slipped when Cerberus attacked again but was easily hoisetyed back up by Kayne. We crawled through opening formed by the falling bricks and stood on the slight edge it gave us. That's when I realized a flaw in Kayne's plan. Being this high puts us face to face with Cerberus.

All three of his faces.

"Go," I pushed Kayne along the perimeter, towards the door. "Go. Go, go, gogogogogogo!"

"Going!" he replied as we tripped over eachother to get away.

Cerberus growled and took a sinle heavy step towards us, catching up. His first head lurched forward and snapped at me. I jumped away and squealed like Kayne just recently did.

Then out of nowhere, a strange blue fireball flew right in front of my face and burned a circle in the wall beside me. If I had been moving anyster I'd be toast. Litterally.

Even Cerberus seemed unnerved by the Unidentified Flying Fire, but when he realized it wasn't after him, he resumed his attack. His second head flew between us, hit the wall, and yo-yo'd back to him, hitting his other head.

He whimpered, stumbling back. All that did, though, was irritate him. This is when I assume he figured out the meaning of 'two heads are better then one,' because two came flying at me as if his new headache was my fault.

I dodge rolled into Kayne, and we had to support eachother to keep from falling to our deaths. I mean, it would be a short travel, but still.

Due to my sudden movment, Cerberus veered off path and crashed into the already weak wall that Kayne and I stood on.

Might I say, that _gotta _hurt.

From the shear force, the wall crumbled completely. Using my super special awesome agility, I rolled away from it easily. I couldn't say that about Kayne. He stumbled trying to stand on the falling rocks but fell and tumbled to a stop at me feet.

"Graceful," I grinned.

"Shut up."

A new, bigger fireball interupted my laughter, and we took off towards the door. We reached it easily even with the mini-earthquakes of Cerberus' footsteps. (Pawsteps... I guess.)

Kayne tugged on the large double doors and shook his head, "No good."

Another fireball was aimed at us, but Cerberus got in the way. And the thing decided to attack itself to his teeth- every set of his teeth.

If you've never seen a giant, fire-breathing, three headed dog... I hope you never have to.  
Kayne was stil struggling with the door, when I turned back to him.

"Oh, that's enough," I growled to myself and stole Kayne's sword from his side. I slid it through the gap in the door, and it opened easily. Kayne stared at me, suprized, but said nothing. All we needed now was to _get out.__  
_

We booked it out of there and past every melancholy place in Hades. We sprinted past the echoes of Tartarus, the Elysian Feilds, Erburus, and the Plains of Asphodel, not once looking back for pursuers. We escaped through the 'W' in the Hollywood sign, and I collapse on the ground, all tapped out.

Kayne finally, after several minutes of rest, turned to me, "Where'd youlearn that trick?"

"It's just the old credit card trick," I shrugged, as I handed him the sword that I still griped in my hand. We both stood, pushing on each other, playing King of the Hill.

He laughed, "Since when do you have enough money for a credit card?"

"Since I stole your wallet," I produced it from my pocket.

His mouth gaped as his hands fell to his pockets, "How did you-"

"Shhh." I put a fingure to my lips. "A magician never reveals her secrets." I dropped the wallet into my sleeve, and I began down the hill.

"Give it back!" he yelled as I skipped away.

"Never gonna happen!"

* * *

As an apology for being this late, you get the gift of reading the prologue to the story that makes me kind of depressed ^_^. The story (as of now) is called 'Escape.'  
Please enjoy~!  
~S

* * *

**Prologue:****  
**

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place. Darkness.

It's not that I like it that way; I don't even know where I am. I awoke in this darkness so long ago. It feels so long since I'd seen the surface. I've tried counting the days I'd been gone, but it's nearly impossible without the sun.

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place.

They bring me food, occasionally. They ask me where 'he' is. Don't ask me who this 'he' is. They never tell me. They hit me. They say I know; know where 'he' is. But I don't. I tell them, I don't know who this 'he' is. They've broken bones. They are very persistent on finding this 'he'. Them when they're satisfied or dissatisfied, they close up my hole, and there is darkness once more.

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place.

I wonder why they just don't kill me. Clearly I am of no help to them in finding this 'he' but they still keep me; still keep me alive. I wonder why they torture me so. Is it fun to them? To watch a girl's mind slowly deteriorate is their idea of fun? Is it their Tuesday ritual to watch a girl break from the inside out? I wonder these things. There's not much else to do in this dark chamber. Thinking is my only option. Sometimes I wonder if the people on the surface are looking for me. I count the seconds I wait for some hero to find me. I count the breaths it take for me to realize no one is there. I count the blinks it takes for me to know I will never be found. I count the heartbeats it takes for the darkness to consume me, as it has countless times.

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place.

Oh, yes, I've screamed for several hours straight. The first few interrogations were to their misfortune because all my body would allow me to do was to scream. When fear takes control of your body, your mind, your spirit, you cannot stop it. But soon it becomes numb. Soon all disappears. Soon the darkness sets in. The hunger for light.

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place.

I hope you never face this kind of darkness. You feel trapped. You hear only your breath, your heartbeat. You smell only dirt and sweat. You taste only the dirt in your food. You see nothing. You are trapped not only in body, but you are trapped inside your mind. Lingering in one's mind is dangerous. You must see the outside world. You must see the light. You must see beyond the darkness.

Darkness.

That's all there is in this place.

That's all there ever has been in this place.

That's all there ever will be in this place.

Darkness.


End file.
